


The Wrong Number Pas de Deux

by TheVagabondBoy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Artist Clint, Attempt at Humor, Ballet Dancer Natasha, Ballet Dancer Steve, Ballet Dancer Thor, Canon Het Relationship, Developing Relationship, Emotions, Engineer Tony Stark, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Friends not realizing how fucking in love with each other they are, Friends to Lovers, Humor, LIKE EVER, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbatory Habits, Might not actually finish this thing, Off-screen Relationship(s), Past Relationship(s), Shower singalongs, Singing in the Shower, So dumb, So very very dumb, Steve gives Tony feelings, Strangers, Strangers to Friends, Texting, The dumbest, These boys are so dumb but so in love and so adorable, This is literally the dumbest thing, Tony Angst, Tony Has Feelings, Work In Progress, and I am garbage, and they include thoughts of steve, attempt at crack, ballet dancer bucky, because it is, being rubbed in butter, dumb jokes, i am sorry about this garbage, i need to stop, it is literally garbage, kind of, relationship drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 22,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVagabondBoy/pseuds/TheVagabondBoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony doesn't remember Peppers phone number. How can he NOT remember her number?! He is literally a genius, but he's unable to remember a fucking phone number?</p><p>Then again, he does get a new friend out of it.</p><p>Maybe something a little more than a friend?</p><p>**THIS WORK HAS BEEN ABANDONED**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wednesday

**Author's Note:**

> Every chapter is one days worth of texting. The bold text is Tony, and the italic is Steve.

**(12:04 PM):** **RHODEY IS MAD AT ME AND DELETED ALL MY CONTACTS AS PAYBACK AND HE HID MY LAPTOP SO I CAN’T BACK MY PHONE UP FROM IT PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS YOUR NUMBER PEPPER**

_(12:07 PM):_ _Hate to break it to you, buddy, but there’s no Pepper here._

 

 **(12:12 PM):** **DAMMIT**

 **(12:15 PM):** **This is the fourth number I’ve tried.**

_(12:19 PM):_ _Sorry, man. Wish I could help but I don’t know any Rhodeys or Peppers._

 

 **(12:23 PM):** **It’s okay. Not your fault. Guess he kinda does have a good reason for being mad.**

_(12:26 PM):_ _Why? What happened?_

 

 **(12:37 PM):** **I kinda may or may not have accidentally slept with his girlfriend.**

_(12:42 PM):_ _How do you accidentally sleep with someone? Trip and fall dick first?_

 

 **(12:46 PM):** **Oh, ha ha. You’re a comedic genius.**

 **(12:49 PM):** **It was a party. She was drunk, I was drunk, everyone and their mother was drunk! It sorta just happened.**

_(12:53 PM):_ _I don’t agree with what you did, but I can understand that it happened under the given circumstances._

 

 **(12:57 PM):** **Thanks, stranger.**

_(1:05 PM):_ _It’s Grant._

 

 **(1:08 PM):** **Is that your real name?**

_(1:13 PM):_ _Kinda. It’s my middle name._

 

 **(1:18 PM):** **Well, then I’m Edward.**

 **(1:20 PM):** **And don’t you DARE make a Twilight joke!**

_(1:24 PM):_ _I didn’t say anything, Edward._

 

 **(1:29 PM):** **I can feel your smirk through my phone, GRANT.**

_(1:34 PM):_ _Hey, I’m proud of my name._

 _(1:37 PM):_ _But then again, mine isn’t a bedazzled leach._

 

 **(1:40 PM):** **Goddammit, Grant.**

_(1:44 PM):_ _Yes, Edward?_

 

 **(1:49 PM):** **You’re terrible.**

_(1:54 PM):_ _I know._

 _(1:57 PM):_ _Gotta go! My friend’s giving me the famous Get-over-here-or-I’ll-stab-you-in-the-face-glare™._

 

 **(2:01 PM):** **Good luck and don’t get stabbed!**

 

*

 

 _(6:09 PM):_ _Red, white, or blue?_

 

 **(6:13 PM):** **Depends. What for?**

_(6:17 PM):_ _Tights._

 

 **(6:21 PM):** **Why do you need tights?**

_(6:24 PM):_ _For practice. I’m a dancer._

 

 **(6:30 PM):** **The fun kind or the not so fun kind?**

 

 _(6:33 PM):_ _By ‘fun kind’ I’m guessing you mean a stripper?_

 

 **(6:37 PM): I** **was being gentlemanly, but yes.**

 

 _(6:40 PM):_ _Then I am, to you, the not so fun kind. I do ballet._

 

 **(6:44 PM):** **And you actually like it?**

 

 _(6:50 PM):_ _Of course I do! It’s my passion!_

 

 **(6:54 PM):** **Whoop di flippin’ do for you then, I guess.**

 

 _(6:59 PM):_ _So red, white, or blue?_

 

 **(7:03 PM):** **I’ll go with red**

 

 _(7:07 PM):_ _Thanks!_

**(7:11 PM):** **No problem, dude**


	2. Thursday

**(6:16 AM):** **Why did I ever even come to college? This is terrible! I can’t even find my laptop. I’m supposed to be a genius! How can I not find my laptop?**

 

_(6:21 AM):_ _You’re in college too?_

 

**(6:24 AM):** **Yeah, and it sucks ass. Engineering is terrible and I’m smarter than all my professors.**

_(6:28 AM):_ _If you hate engineering, why did you pick it as your major?_

 

**(6:31 AM):** **I don’t hate engineering. I hate college. I’m only here because apparently I need a degree to take over my dad’s company.**

 

_(6:35 AM):_ _But is that what you want?_

 

**(6:38 AM):** **Of course it is! I’ve wanted it since he and my mom died!**

_(6:43 AM):_ _I’m sorry for your loss, Edward._

 

**(6:46 AM):** **Nah, it’s okay. It was a pretty long time ago.**

_(6:49 AM):_ _That doesn’t mean it stops hurting. My mom died when I was a kid and I still miss her every day._

 

**(6:52 AM):** **Sorry for your loss, Grant. And yeah. Guess you’re kinda right.**

 

_(6:59 AM):_ _Now why can’t you find your laptop?_

 

**(7:04 AM):** **I told you. Rhodey, my roommate, hid it.**

 

_(7:09 AM):_ _Have you checked under his mattress?_

 

**(7:13 AM):** **Yeah. No laptop but plenty of skin mags.**

_(7:15 AM):_ _I don’t wanna know._

_(7:19 AM):_ _How about under his desk? When my friend wants to hide stuff he tapes it to the underside of his desk._

 

**(7:26 AM):** **JACKPOT**

**(7:26 AM):** **Thanks for the tip.**

_(7:32 AM):_ _You’re welcome._

 

**(7:35 AM):** **Question: do you have a roommate too?**

_(7:38 AM):_ _Yeah, he’s pretty cool. He’s a ballet major too. He’s from some Scandinavian country or something._

 

**(7:41 AM):** **Sounds…interesting.**

_(7:45 AM):_ _He’s super touchy-feely. Hugs everyone he meets and loves to cuddle. Don’t ask how I know that._

 

**(7:47 AM):** **Awkward.**

**(7:49 AM):** **What school do you go to?**

_(7:52 AM):_ _Hamilton University, in upstate New York._

 

**(7:54 AM):** **DUDE. That’s my school!**

 

_(7:58 AM):_ _What? Really?_

 

**(8:01 AM):** **YES**

_(8:04 AM):_ _So freaky. I can’t help but think maybe we’ve already met._

 

**(8:09 AM):** **Though not unthinkable, it’s very improbable. There’s, like, ten thousand people at this school.**

 

_(8:12 AM):_ _Well, fuck me for entertaining the thought._

 

**(8:16 AM):** **Woah, kid, slow your roll!**

**(8:18 AM):** **Gotta buy me dinner first.**

 

_(8:23 AM):_ _I’d love to, but right now I’m late for practice and my partner will most likely stab me._

 

**(8:27 AM):** **Then I’ll say again: Good luck and don’t get stabbed.**

 

*

_(12:05 PM):_ _Good news!_

_(12:06 PM):_ _I didn’t get stabbed, but he looked about a minute away from it_

 

**(12:10 PM):** **Lucky you.**

_(12:12 PM):_ _So what’s up?_

 

**(12:15 PM):** **Calculus.**

**(12:17 PM):** **Save me, Grant. I’m begging you.**

_(12:23 PM):_ _Sorry, man. I suck at math._

 

**(12:27 PM):** **You’re no help at all.**

_(12:28 PM):_ _I know._

_(12:31 PM):_ _Guess what I’m doing._

 

**(12:34 PM):** **Prancing around?**

_(12:38 PM):_ _Nope. Eating pizza._

 

**(12:44 PM):** **RUDE**

**(12:47 PM):** **How dare you eat pizza and not give me any?**

_(12:51 PM):_ _Hey, I earned this goddamn pizza!_

 

**(12:53 PM):** **Oh, really? How?**

_(12:57 PM):_ _I’ve been lifting a guy who weighs about the same as me all day, along with some prancing around as you call it._

 

**(1:02 PM):** **Wait, why’re you lifting a dude? I thought ballet was strictly girl-guy pairings.**

_(1:07 PM):_ _Usually, yeah. But we’re doing a rendition of Swan Lake with male swans. It was originally choreographed by Matthew Bourne in the nineties._

 

**(1:10 PM):** **Sounds cool, I guess.**

_(1:13 PM):_ _There’s a video of the original show on YouTube, if you wanna watch it. It’s amazing! You’ll love it, I promise._

 

**(1:17 PM):** **Maybe I’ll watch it later.**

_(1:23 PM):_ _You should. Like I said, it’s amazing._

 

**(1:27 PM):** **So why’re you doing it? Do you have a performance or something?**

_(1:30 PM):_ _Yeah, there’ll be a big show in about a month. There’ll be scouts from companies all over the world there to watch us!_

**(1:34 PM):** **So it’s a big deal?**

_(1:39 PM):_ _Only the biggest!_

_(1:41 PM):_ _That show will decide my whole career!_

 

**(1:44 PM):** **Seems pretty important to you. Any particular companies you have your eye on?**

_(1:50 PM):_ _New York City Ballet, La Scala, the Royal Ballet, the Bolshoi, the Paris Opera. A bunch, really. My friend Nat’s already been scouted by the Bolshoi. They said she can join them as soon as she finishes school._

 

**(1:53 PM):** **She must be really good then.**

_(1:57 PM):_ _Probably the best I’ve ever seen._

 

**(2:03 PM):** **Gotta go. Profs giving me the death glare!**

 

*

 

**(9:21 PM):** **Rhodey still hates me.**

 

_(9:24 PM):_ _Understandable_

**(9:28 PM):** **Dude, you’re supposed to be on my side!**

 

_(9:30 PM):_ _I don’t take sides, but you slept with the man’s girlfriend! Of course he’s gonna hate you._

**(9:35 PM):** **Hey, she was already cheating on him with some linguistics major!**

 

_(9:39 PM):_ _Yeah, but I assume you’re his best friend, Edward. That’s gotta hurt a little more._

**(9:51 PM):** **Yeah. Guess you’re right.**

 

_(9:54 PM):_ _I’m always right._

 

**(9:59 PM):** **Any ideas for a Sorry-I-slept-with-your-cheating-girlfriend gifts?**

 

_(10:03 PM):_ _His favorite beer and a couple new skin mags? Add to that collection he’s got going on_.

 

**(10:07 PM):** **Good idea, but I think that might just make him more mad**

 

_(10:12 PM):_ _Then do something for him only you can do. It’ll be unique and not something just anyone can give him_

 

**(10:16 PM):** **That’s a great idea!**

**(10:18 PM):** **But I have nothing special to do for him**

 

_(10:21 PM):_ _C’mon! Everyone’s good at something!_

 

**(10:23 PM):** **But I’m not? I’m smart but that’s about** **it**

 

_(10:27 PM):_ _Do his homework for him?_

 

**(10:30 PM):** **No, he** **’** **d punch me in the face if I suggested that**

 

_(10:34 PM):_ _Can you play an instrument?_

 

**(10:39 PM):** **I used to play a little piano, but that was ages ago**

 

_(10:43 PM):_ _Write something for him. A piece of music._

 

**(10:47 PM):** **Dude, I can barely play Twinkle Twinkle Little Star**

 

_(10:54 PM):_ _Well, then I’m out of ideas_

_(10:58 PM):_ _Guess you’re just gonna have to wait for it to pass. He can’t stay mad at you forever, right?_

 

**(11:01 PM):** **You underestimate my Rhodey**

 

_(11:06 PM):_ _Edward, he’s your friend. It’ll pass_

 

**(11:09 PM):** **I hope so. He’s one of my best friends**

 

_(11:13 PM):_ _You just gotta let him work through it on his own_

 

**(11:17 PM):** **Yeah**

**(11:20 PM):** **What about you? Any drama?**

 

_(11:24 M):_ _It’s ballet. There’s always drama._

 

**(11:29 PM):** **I DEMAND DETAILS**

 

_(11:31 PM):_ _FINE_

_(11:35 PM):_ _My friends Nat and Clint broke up again and now she’s sleeping with our other friend Bucky. He’s the guy who was about to stab me_

 

**(11:39 PM):** **Oooooooooo! Tell me more!**

 

_(11:43 PM):_ _Clint’s sleeping on our couch because Nat kicked him out of their apartment. He spent all of yesterday crying into a bucket of ice cream and cuddling with Thor._

 

**(11:46 PM):** **This just gets better and better**

 

_(11:50 PM):_ _Oh, God! Clint put on The Notebook again! It’s the tenth time today!_

 

**(11:56 PM):** **HA**

**(11:58 PM):** **Why’d they even break up?**


	3. Friday

_(12:03 AM): Because Nat thinks Clint puts his art first and Clint thinks she'll dump him for Russia anyway_

 

 **(12:07 AM)** **:** **Yeah, she was the one with a shoe in for the Bolshoi or whatever, right?**

 

_(12:12 AM): Yup. She’s amazing. Probably one of the best I’ve ever danced with._

_(12:15 AM): When she’s not yelling at Bucky in Russian, that is._

 

**(12:18 AM): And who is Bucky? You said he was a mutual friend, or am I mistaken?**

 

_(12:26 AM): Yeah, I’ve known him since we were kids. Met when we were just in kindergarten, and stuck together ever since. We sorta picked up Nat and Clint in middle school, and Sam came in around high school. I didn’t meet Thor until we all started here and we became roomies._

 

**(12:29 AM): You all go to Hamilton?**

 

_(12:33 AM): Yeah, it wasn’t planned or anything. We all applied to a bunch of schools and just sorta ended up here._

_(12:35 AM): Then again, this is one of the best schools in the country._

_(12:37 AM): How’d you meet Rhodey? And who’s Pepper?_

 

**(12:42 AM): Me and Rhodey got together in middle school, met Pepper about the same time. She’s a business major here at Hamilton too. I met my friend Bruce in the library here and Maria I met through Pep. Maria's a business major too. Pepper's kinda my on/off girlfriend.**

 

_(12:45 AM): Why on/off?_

 

**(12:50 AM): Just never seems to work out, but damn if we stop trying**

 

_(12:54 AM): Sounds like you have enough drama in your life without me adding my own._

 

**(12:59 AM): I like your drama. Yours is more interesting than mine.**

 

_(1:04 AM): Maybe. Mine does include leotards and pulled groin muscles._

 

**(1:07 AM): Sounds like a fun weekend.**

**(1:10 AM): And how exactly does one pull a groin muscle doing ballet?**

 

_(1:15 AM): Thor tried to do a Travelling Russian (it’s like a jumping middle split) but he hadn’t stretched enough so TAH-DAH! Have fun being sent to the hospital and having a nurse ice your groin for three hours!_

 

**(1:19 AM): But hey, he got a hot nurse to ice his groin! That’s gotta be fun, right?**

 

_(1:26 AM): She was sixty-five and had a beard to rival Thors, and Thors beard is pretty impressive._

 

**(1:30 AM): I’m trying so hard not to laugh cause Rhodey’d wake up and punch me.**

_(1:35 AM): And rightly so._

 

**(1:39 AM): HEY!**

 

_(1:43 AM): You slept with his girlfriend._

 

**(1:45 AM): Touché.**

 

_(1:48 AM): Damn right._

 

**(1:51 AM): Who are you playing in the Swan Lake?**

 

_(1:55 AM): Cool segue, bro._

_(1:59 AM): The swan._

 

**(2:03 AM): Good for you, Odette the fancy-prancy swan _._**

_(2:07 AM): Thank you, Edward the Bedazzled_

 

**(2:10 AM): WOW!**

**(2:12 AM): LOW BLOW, DUDE**

_(2:15 AM): The lowest._

 

**(2:18 AM): Shouldn’t you be in bed?**

**(2:20 AM): I hear you dancers are pretty uptight about your sleep schedules.**

_(2:24 AM): I’m studying_

_(2:27 AM): Or I’m supposed to. You’re kinda making it difficult._

 

**(2:31 AM): What’re you studying?**

_(2:34 AM): Child Psychology_

 

**(2:37 AM): Why? You’re a dancer**

_(2:40 AM): I’m minoring in Pedagogy. If the ballet career doesn’t pan out, I can at least teach it to others._

_(2:43 AM): That’s actually how I first met Bucky._

 

**(2:47 AM): I thought you met in kindergarten**

_(2:55 AM): No, we were in kindergarten. We met at a ballet class for kids. Our moms kinda pushed us to try it, but we loved it so we stuck with it._

_(2:58 AM): Which also didn’t do us any favors in high school_

 

**(3:04 AM): That I get**

_(3:10 AM): Yeah, apparently it’s not cool to spend 3-5 hours per day six days a week in a big room with a bunch of girls who are wearing skintight leotards and are super flexible._

 

**(3:13 AM): Well, when you put it like that**

_(3:16 AM): Exactly._

_(3:21 AM): I swear, the jocks were envious as hell when me and Nat performed at our schools talent show senior year. Nat choreographed it just for that reason, actually._

 

**(3:26 AM): I’m guessing there was a lot of touching and feeling and rubbing?**

 

 _(3:32 AM): You guess right, my good sir. I think I still have the video Sam shot_.

 

**(3:39 AM): That, I need to see.**

 

_(3:43 AM): Hey, I don’t know if I have it. It was, like, four years ago. Five, maybe._

 

**(3:47 AM): So you’re a senior now?**

 

_(3:51 AM): Yeah, and you?_

 

**(3:56 AM): Same here**

 

_(3:59 AM): And what’s keeping you up till four am? You studying too?_

 

**(4:04 AM): Yeah. I’m running on three hours of sleep, about forty double shot espressos, and a truckload of Red Bull**

 

_(4:09 AM): Wow. You seem to be keeping it together pretty well._

 

**(4:14 AM): I’ve been doing this for three and a half years. I have plenty of experience.**

****

_(4:18 AM): And here I sit with my herbal tea and apple slices_.

 

**(4:23 AM): Jeez, you sound just like Bruce**

 

_(4:27 AM): Is that a bad thing?_

 

**(4:33 AM): Nah, he’s cool. He’s always up for doing science with me.**

 

_(4:38 AM): Does your definition of science include coke bottles and Mentos?_

 

**(4:49 AM): maybe**

 

_(4:55 AM): I knew it_

 

**(4:59 AM): It’s fun, okay?!**

 

_(5:05 AM): I know, but you’re supposed to be scientists, right? Make a baking soda volcano instead! That’s real science_

 

**(5:09 AM): I so totally wanna do that.**

 

_(5:13 AM): Hey, I gotta go_

 

**(5:18 AM): Aawe, why?**

 

_(5:23 AM): Running with Thor and Bucky_

 

**(5:27 AM): Uch, running. People shouldn’t have to run unless they’re being chased by a mad man with a chainsaw**

 

_(5:32 AM): That’s why I run. Keep my stamina up so I can outrun potential mad men wielding chainsaws_

 

**(5:36 AM): Brilliant!**

**(5:38 AM): If you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna fall face first into bed pass out**

_(5:41 AM): And may you dream of baking soda volcanoes and coke/Mentos rockets._

 

*

 

**(6:32 PM): I AM SUFFICIENTLY RESTED AND AM NOW READY TO PARTY**

 

*

_(8:06 PM): Sorry. I was practicing with Bucky for our pas de deux_

 

**(8:10 PM): Your what now?**

 

_(8:14 PM): For the show. He’s the Prince, I’m the Swan, and we dance together several times_

 

**(8:17 PM): So what’s a pas de deux?**

 

_(8:24 PM): That’s what it’s called when two people dance together. Usually referring to a guy and a girl, but it’s not really a gender specific term._

 

**(8:29 PM): So he’s the guy you were lifting before?**

 

_(8:33 PM): Yeah. We may not look like it, but ballet dancers are pretty heavy. It’s all muscle._

 

**(8:38 PM): Oooooooooooooooooh**

**(8:41 PM): So you’re all, like, buff?**

 

_(8:45 PM): I wouldn’t say buff, but pretty big, I guess?_

 

**(8:49 PM): Would one jump to the conclusion that you’re a dancer upon seeing you?**

 

_(8:52 PM): I don’t think so. Unless I happen to be wearing tights and leg warmers at the time, I guess._

_(8:56 PM): My RED tights, by the way._

 

**(9:00 PM): So you took my fashion advice?**

 

_(9:04 PM): Yeah, and the red ones look better than the blue ones anyway_

_(9:06 PM): HEY, aren’t you at a party?_

 

 **(9** **:09** **PM): Yeah, but it’s at some frat house and the booze sucks. All they have is PBR**

 

_(9:13 PM): What’s PBR?_

 

**(9:18 PM): Pabst Blue Ribbon. A.K.A the Worst Beer Ever**

 

_(9:23 PM): Then why don’t you leave? I don’t see why you’re sticking around if the party sucks._

 

**(9:27 PM): I have a reputation to uphold.**

 

 _(9:33 PM): Well, you enjoy that and I’ll enjoy watching The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug with Thor and Clint and sipping my twenty-dollar wine_.

 

**(9:38 PM): >:{(>**

**(9:40 PM): That’s me, frowning at you. See? It even has my beard.**

 

_(9:44 PM): I’m so glad you’re not an art major_

 

**(9:49 PM): How dare you mock my smiley? It looks just like me!**

 

 _(9:53 PM): For your sake, I really hope it doesn’t_.

 

**(9:56 PM): I assure you, I’m sexy as hell**

 

_(9:59 PM): I guess I’ll have to trust you on that_

 

**(10:04 PM): You know what I am?**

**(10:06 PM): I’m thranduillin’.**

 

_(10:10 PM): I don’t know how, but that sounds exactly like something you’d say_

 

**(10:13 PM): Good thing I said it then**

_(10:17 PM): Are you still at that party?_

 

**(10:19 PM): Yeah, why?**

_(10:25 PM): I’m just wondering because you seem more interested in texting me than actually paying attention to the party. Doesn’t that kinda damage your rep instead of uphold it?_

 

**(10:37 PM): Curse you and your rational thinking**

**(10:39 PM): FUCK IT**

**(10:42 PM): IM GOING HOME**

**(10:45 PM): Right after I pee on this plant**

 

_(10:49 PM): Edward! That’s disgusting!_

 

**(10:53 PM): THEY DESERVE IT THEY ONLY HAVE PBR**

 

_(10:58 PM): You are absolutely fucking ridiculous._

 

**(11:02 PM): I’ll have you know I’m only mildly fucking ridiculous**

 

_(11:07 PM): Clint is yelling at me to put my phone away and watch the movie_

 

**(11:12 PM): Are you gonna do as he says?**

 

_(11:18 PM): Nope. I have a hard time taking him seriously when he’s cuddling with Thor_

 

**(11:24 PM): Ah, yes, Thor the Cuddly Scandinavian. An elusive animal almost never seen in his natural habitat, Scandinavia.**

 

_(11:32 PM): He actually goes there all the time. He goes there to visit his family every holiday._

_(11:35 PM): I hear the ten-hour plane rides are kinda frosty since he always has to sit next to his adopted brother, who hates him._

 

**(11:38 PM): Oh, sounds like it sucks.**

 

_(11:42 PM): But it’s a private jet so his brother moves as soon as he can_

 

**(11:44 PM): Woah, he flies private? Who is this guy?**

 

_(11:49 PM): I don’t have the details but apparently he’s royalty or something_

 

**(11:53 PM): You know a prince or whatever?**

 

_(11:57 PM): Crown prince, I think_


	4. Saturday

**(12:01 AM): SO HE’LL BE THE KING OF SCANDIWHATEVER SOME DAY?**

 

_(12:05 AM): I guess, but I don’t think he really wants it though_

_(12:06 AM): I’m not sure_

 

**(12:12 AM): That’s so cool. You know a fucking heir to a throne!**

 

_(12:18 AM): Clint is braiding his hair and they’re talking about who had the better ass, Lee Pace or Richard Armitage_

 

**(12:23 AM): Duh, Lee Pace! I mean, have you seen his ass? You could bounce a quarter off that thing!**

 

_(12:28 AM): And he’s fantastic as Thranduil._

_(12:31 AM): Which reminds me, have you watched Swan Lake yet?_

 

**(12:35 AM): Nope. But I was thinking I’d watch it now.**

**(12:38 AM): Hopefully, I won’t fall asleep.**

 

_(12:42 AM): You won’t, I promise._

_(12:49 AM): We watched it in class before we started practicing our choreography. I cried and watched it three more times when I got back to my room._

 

**(12:51 AM): I’ll try not to cry then.**

**(12:59 AM): Its buffering.**

 

_(1:04 AM): TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK WHEN YOU’VE WATCHED IT_

 

**(1:09 AM): OKAY CALM DOWN**

 

_(1:12 AM): NO. BALLET, MAN. BALLET_

 

**(1:15 AM): Grant, find your chill**

 

_(1:20 AM): I NEVER CHILL WHEN IT COMES TO BALLET_

 

**(1:24 AM): Yeah, I fucking noticed**

 

_(1:28 AM): I have no chill where ballet is concerned_

 

**(1:30 AM): Again, I fucking noticed**

**(1:32 AM): You dweeb**

 

_(1:36 AM): If I’m a dweeb, you’re a nerd_

 

**(1:40 AM): Hell yeah, I am, and proud of it**

 

_(1:44 AM): Just watch the damn ballet, you nerd_

**(1:47 AM): I have my tissues at the ready, in case of tears**

 

*

 

**(3:51 AM): Okay, gotta admit. That was pretty amazing.**

 

_(3:59 AM)_ _:_ _I KNOW, RIGHT?_

 

**(4:04 AM): Is yours gonna be the same?**

 

_(4:08 AM): Not exactly._

_(4:12 AM): Matthew Bourne’s choreography is a bit more modern, I guess you could say. The version our teacher put together is more classical in the style._

_(4:16 AM): I could go into details but I think that’d just bore you_

 

**(4:19 AM): You’re probably right. Also:**

**(4:20 AM): 420 blaze it**

 

_(4:26 AM): Dear God, please don’t even start! Clint says it all the time because he knows it annoys me._

_(4:31 AM): He even texts it to me when were not together. I think he has an alarm set on his phone so he won’t miss it_

 

**(4:36 AM): Now that’s commitment!**

 

_(4:41 AM): ANNOYING is what is it._

 

**(4:45 AM): Tell me more about this Clint. I’ve heard some and he seems like a weird dude, but in a kinda good way**

 

_(4:49 AM): He’s very weird but that’s also kind of a big part of why I like him. Nothing is ever boring with Clint around_

_(4:55 AM): He grew up in a circus. He says he had some kind of acrobatic act or something with his brother when they were kids. Now he paints. He’s really weird about it too._

 

**(4:59 AM): What’s weird about painting?**

 

_(5:03 AM): Well, first he stands on his hands until his face gets all red for inspiration then he gets naked and paints_

 

**(5:07 AM): I now see the weirdness**

 

_(5:13 AM): And I have seen more of Clint than I ever wanted._

 

**(5:17 AM): I don’t wanna know!**

 

_(5:19 AM): He’s a natural blonde._

 

**(5:22 AM): I SAID I DIDN’T WANNA KNOW!**

 

_(5:25 AM): He grooms regularly._

 

**(5:29 AM): SHUT UP GRANT**

 

_(5:35 AM): Though he seems to prefer letting it grow naturally. Its surprisingly curly._

 

**(5:41 AM): AH I’M BLEEDING GRANT HELP ME**

 

_(5:44 AM): OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED EDWARD ARE YOU OKAY?????_

 

**(5:48 AM): Rhodey punched me**

**(5:52 AM): I’m good**

**(5:55 AM): I’m bleeding, but I’m good**

**(5:59 AM): Payback for sleeping with his girl**

 

_(6:03 AM): Maybe he’s done with being mad now at least_

 

**(6:07 AM): I’M BLEEDING, GRANT. I THINK HE COULD’VE NOT PUNCHED ME SO HARD AND STILL GOT THE MESSAGE OUT. I THINK HE BROKE MY FUCKING NOSE.**

 

_(6:13 AM): Hey, it was his girlfriend, Edward!_

_(6:16 AM): And you wanted to make up for it, right?_

 

**(6:20 AM): YEAH BUT HE PUNCHED ME**

 

_(6:25 AM): I’m not gonna take your side in this, you know that, right?_

 

**(6:29 AM): FINE**

**(6:32 AM): I don’t even know why he’s up this early**

**(6:36 AM): I asked and he said he’s having breakfast with a girl he met in the library**

**(6:39 AM): At least he’s walking me to the nurse first**

 

_(6:43 AM): That’s nice of him, considering the reason he hit you_

 

**(6:48 AM): He made me ruin one of my favorite shirts. It’s got blood all over it now**

 

_(6:51 AM): I’d say that’s a small price to pay_

 

**(6:55 AM): Yeah, I guess you’re right**

**(6:57 AM): Gotta go. It’s my turn to see the nurse.**

 

*

 

**(7:59 AM): Good news, my nose isn’t broken**

 

*

 

_(10:09 AM): Sorry, practicing with Bucky again_

_(10:11 AM): But that’s great, Edward_

 

**(10:17 AM): Yeah, and Rhodey bought me breakfast after the bleeding stopped**

**(10:19 AM): I think he’s good now**

**(10:22 AM): Got the aggression out**

 

_(10:26 AM): I’m glad_

 

**(10:30 AM): What’s up, Grant? You sound kinda down**

 

_(10:35 AM): Sorry. Bucky’s mad because he and Nat had a fight, but at least Clint’s gone because he and Nat got back together again._

_(10:38 AM): Bucky was all tense. It was hard to work with him_

_(10:41 AM): I wish they’d all just get over themselves and realize that me and Thor are the ones suffering because of their bullshit!_

_(10:47 AM): I’m sorry, I just get mad cause Nat calls me in the middle of the night to talk about Clint and Bucky, Clint sleeps on our couch and keeps us up all night by watching his shitty romcoms, and I can’t practice for the most important show of my life because my partner is so tense he snaps at me every time I even fucking breathe near him!_

 

**(10:51 AM): I’m sorry, Grant. That sounds pretty terrible.**

_(10:56 AM): Oh, it is._

_(10:58 AM): But they’re my friends. I just want them all to be happy._

 

**(11:01 AM): What do you think would make them happy?**

_(11:04 AM): Nat and Bucky pulling their heads out of their asses and getting together once and for all. The same with Clint and Thor._

_(11:07 AM): Those two are practically a couple already._

 

**(11:12 AM): What with the cuddling and hair braiding?**

_(11:15 AM): Among other things._

_(11:17 AM): They’re obviously into each other but it’s like neither of them has the guts to go for it._

 

**(11:21 AM): Maybe you should do something**

_(11:25 AM): Like what?_

 

**(11:28 AM): Talk to one of them?**

 

_(11:33 AM): And say what exactly?_

 

**(11:37 AM): ‘Hey, Clint, dude, I know you wanna tap that fine Scandinavian ass so go hit it’**

_(11:44 AM): Now Sam’s annoyed cause I won’t tell him what I’m laughing at_

 

**(11:49 AM): Tell him it’s his face**

 

_(11:53 AM): Edward, stop being mean_

 

**(11:58 AM): Yessir, Captain Tightpants!**

 

_(12:03 PM): Hilarious!_

 

**(12:09 PM): Bruce texted me and said he has acquired the good for another coke/Mentos rocket.**

**(12:13 PM): SCIENCE MUST BE DONE!**

 

_(12:17 PM): Just be careful_

 

**(12:20 PM): GRANT, DON’T STAND IN THE WAY OF SCIENCE**

 

_(12:26 PM): FINE_

_(12:28 PM): Have fun_

 

*

 

**(1:14 PM): GRANT I’M BLEEDING AGAIN**

 

_(1:19 PM): EDWARD GODDAMN IT WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?_

 

**(1:23 PM): THE BOTTLE HIT ME IN THE FACE NOW IM IN BRUCES FRIENDS BROTHERS CAR ON MY WAY TO THE HOSPITAL AND IVE RUINED BRUCES JACKET**

 

_(1:27 PM): GODDAMN IT EDWARD I TOLD YOU TO BE CAREFUL_

 

**(1:32 PM): ITS NOT LIKE I COULD HELP IT IT SORTA JUST HIT ME**

 

_(1:36 PM): Fucking hell, Edward_

 

**(1:41 PM): IM AT THE HOSPITAL**

 

 _(1:45 PM): Just let me know how it goes_.

**(1:49 PM): YESSIR CAPTAIN TIGHTPANTS**

 

_(1:53 PM): Don’t make that a thing. Please._

 

*

 

**(3:09 PM): No breaks, just a small crack and a shiner the size of Texas.**

 

_(3:15 PM): I don’t know whether to be mad at you or relieved._

 

**(3:19 PM): Bruce is mad. I kinda ruined his jacket by bleeding on it**

_(3:23 PM): Well, I think the blame is on both of you for that. I told you to be careful with that stupid ‘experiment’._

 

**(3:27 PM): I know. He said he isn’t mad at me because he was the one who offered up his jacket, but he’s just mad because he liked that jacket a lot**

**(3:30 PM): But I’ve already ordered a new one for him because I know he liked it a lot**

_(3:33 PM): That’s nice of you, Edward_

 

**(3:38 PM): I’m a nice guy**

**(3:41 PM): And I may also be slightly trippin’ on painkillers right now**

_(3:49 PM): Just get something to eat and go to bed_

_(3:51 PM): You’ll feel better tomorrow_

 

**(3:56 PM): Bed sounds nice**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here's a link to the Swan Lake video on youtube! You should check it out, because it really is amazing.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iuab3kK8cPU


	5. Sunday

_(10:09 AM): How are you feeling, Edward?_

 

**(10:14 AM): Surprisingly good considering half my face is a weird shade of purple**

 

_(10:18 AM): You’re lucky you don’t know Nat and Clint_

 

**(10:21 AM): Why?**

 

_(10:26 AM): They’d poke it until you hit one of them_

_(10:29 AM): Trust me. They’ve both ended up with bruises in the shape of Bucky’s hands_

 

**(10:33 AM): Kinda feeling like they deserve that for poking bruises**

 

_(10:37 AM): Yeah, it’s annoying as fuck_

 

**(10:48 AM): I’M LITERALLY CRYING PEPPER POKED IT AND IT HURT SO MUCH**

**(10:51 AM): AND SHE’S FUCKING LAUGHING**

**(10:54 AM): I SWEAR TO GOD THAT WOMAN IS EVIL**

 

_(11:02 AM): Wait. Where are you?_

 

**(11:09 AM): Science section in the library. Why?**

 

_(11:16 AM): I hear hysteric female laughter_

 

**(11:21 AM): Wait, you’re in the library too?**

 

_(11:25 AM): Yeah, and I’m pretty close to the science section_

 

**(11:29 AM): Trippy**

 

_(11:36 AM): This is so weird. I mean, we are literally in the same building and we’re talking and I’m possibly close enough to hear your friend laughing, but I wouldn’t know it if you were standing two feet in front of me_

 

**(11:39 AM): This is kinda creepin’ me out, to be honest**

 

_(11:42 AM): Me too_

_(11:46 AM): Feels like someone’s watching me but not at the same time, if that makes any sense_

 

**(11:50 AM): No, it does. I kinda feel it too, I think**

**(11:52 AM): Like, any of these people could be you**

 

_(11:57 AM): Such a weird feeling_

_(11:59 AM): I’m excited but I also kinda wanna throw up_

 

**(12:02 PM): I just wanna light my calculus book on fire but I get what you mean**

 

_(12:06 PM): I wanna stay but I can’t cause I promised Thor I’d meet him and Clint for lunch_

 

**(12:09 PM): Tell Thor to tap that artist ass!!**

 

_(12:15 PM): The librarian shushed me!_

_(12:18 PM): She shushed me louder than I was laughing. How is that even possible?_

 

**(12:22 PM): It happened to Pepper too**

**(12:25 PM): Where are you going for lunch?**

 

_(12:29 PM): To that pizza place just off campus. In three and a half years, I’ve never actually been there. I’ve always just ordered in_

 

**(12:32 PM): Too bad. There’s this really hot waitress who works there some times. She’s got this super red hair, and she had surreptitiously threatened to stab me several times**

 

_(12:37 PM)_ _:_ _OH MY GOD DOES SHE HAVE GREEN EYES_

 

**(12:42 PM): Yes? I think so, maybe?**

 

_(12:46 PM): THAT HAS TO BE NAT SHE WORKS THERE ON WEEKENDS SOME TIMES_

 

**(12:50 PM): She’s hot**

 

_(12:55 PM): Don’t say that to her face. She will definitively stab you if you do._

_(12:58 PM): Clint says he’ll throw my phone into the street if I don’t stop texting_

 

*

 

**(4:56 PM): Did you tell Clint to tap that royal ass yet?**

 

_(4:59 PM): No._

_(5:01 PM): He’s happy with Nat right now, but Thor’s kinda sad._

_(5:03 PM): Bucky too._

_(5:05 PM): The only one of us who has a stable relationship is Sam. His girlfriend’s really nice._

 

**(5:09 PM): How about you, Captain Tightpants? No love for you?**

 

_(5:12 PM): Nope, my love life is nonexistent._

_(5:14 PM): And please don’t make Captain Tightpants a thing._

 

**(5:17 PM): Too late. Your name in my phone is Captain Grant Tightpants.**

_(5:21 PM): You suck._

 

**(5:26 PM): And I’ve been told I’m very good at it.**

 

_(5:31 PM): You’re fucking terrible and I’m leaving now because I have to study._

 

**(5:34 PM): And I eagerly await your return, my dear Captain.**

_(5:37 PM): God fucking dammit_


	6. Monday

**(2:15 PM): Which is better: cola or Dr. Pepper?**

 

_(2:19 PM): Fanta_

 

**(2:23 PM): Heathen.**

 

_(2:27 PM): Glad to be it if it means I get Fanta._


	7. Wednesday

_(12:42 PM): I TALKED TO BUCKY AND CLINT_

 

**(12:46 PM): NO WAY**

**(12:48 PM): WHAT HAPPENED?**

 

_(12:53 PM): CLINT TALKED TO NAT AND THOR AND BUCKY TALKED TO NAT_

_(12:57 PM): IT’S SO WEIRD_

_(1:00 PM): THEY’RE ALL GOING ON A DOUBLE DATE ON FRIDAY_

_(1:02 PM): LIKE, ALL TOGETHER_

_(1:05 PM): MY LIFE IS LITERALLY A SOAP OPERA I SWEAR TO GOD_

 

**(1:09 PM): That is pretty weird.**

**(1:12 PM): What’s even weirder is that Bucky/Nat only lasted, like, a day last time.**

 

_(1:17 PM): That was cause of Nat/Clint drama, not because of Bucky/Nat drama_

_(1:20 PM): So hopefully it’ll work out for all of them_.

 

**(1:24 PM): But you do realize that if it does work out for Clint and Thor, they’ll probably be staying in your room since Clint doesn’t have his own room?**

**(1:26 PM): And I’m guessing there’ll be sexy times.**

**(1:29 PM): A lot of them.**

 

_(1:45 PM): FUCK MY FUCKING LIFE_

 

**(1:49 PM): It physically pains me to hold back my laughter because if I did laugh my professor would probably kick me outta class.**

**(1:51 PM): The pain may also come from me accidentally slapping myself in the face right on my black eye.**

_(1:56 PM): How did you even slap yourself?_

 

**(1:59 PM): I HAD TO COVER MY MOUTH TO KEEP FROM LAUGHING AND IT’S YOUR FAULT**

_(2:03 PM): HEY YOU SLAPPED YOURSELF I HAD NO PART IN THAT_

 

**(2:07 PM): YOU HAD ALL THE PART IN IT**

 

_(2:10 PM): That makes no sense._

 

**(2:14 PM): You make no sense.**

_(2:19 PM): Are you still on painkillers?_

 

**(2:24 PM): maybe**

_(2:28 PM): I knew it._

_(2:32 PM): Hey, what’re you doing around five today?_

 

**(2:36 PM): Nothing planned. Why?**

_(2:39 PM): You know the mall a few miles south of campus?_

 

**(2:43 PM): Yes, and I’m getting very suspicious.**

****

_(2:47 PM): Just be there at five, okay? By the food court._

_(2:51 PM): Bring your friends too if they’re available! It’s gonna be awesome!_

 

**(2:56 PM): I’m intrigued.**

**(2:58 PM): Tell me more.**

_(3:02 PM): No, it’s a surprise._

 

**(3:07 PM): Grant, you’re kinda freakin’ me out.**

**(3:16 PM): Grant? C'mon!**

**(3:24 PM): Fine, CAPTAIN TIGHTPANTS**

 

*

 

**(4:48 PM): I’m here. I brought Pepper, Maria, and Bruce. Rhodey had class.**

**(4:52 PM): Why’re we here, Tightpants?**

**(4:56 PM): Bruce is getting nervous, dude. Whatever you got planned better happen soon.**

**(5:03 PM): What’s that music? Is that your doing?**

**(5:05 PM): IT’S A FLASHMOB**

**(5:07 PM): IT’S A BALLET FLASHMOB**

**(5:10 PM): OMG THEY’RE BREAKDANCING TOO**

**(5:12 PM): THERE’S THE REDHEAD FROM THE PIZZA PLACE**

**(5:15 PM): IS THAT BEARDED BLONDE THOR? HE LOOKS LIKE A THOR**

**(5:19 PM): HOLY SHIT SOME BLONDE DUDE JUST DID A WHOLE FUCKING ACROBATIC SET OR WHATEVER BACKFLIPS AND SHIT**

**(5:23 PM): THAT BRUNETTE GUY JUST FUCKING THREW NAT TO THOR HOW’S THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?**

**(5:25 PM): Oh god it’s over it’s done they scattered**

_(5:32 PM): Did you like it?_

 

**(5:35 PM): ARE YOU KIDDING ME THAT WAS AMAZING TIGHTPANTS**

**(5:37 PM): WERE YOU DANCING? ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

_(5:41 PM): At the risk of sounding creepy, I can see you. You’re with a guy with glasses and two women, right? One redhead and a brunette?_

 

**(5:45 PM): YEAH WHERE ARE YOU?**

 

_(5:49 PM): Look up to the next floor balcony thing. I’m by the big palm tree or whatever it is_

 

**(5:53 PM): Blue baseball cap? Glasses?**

 

_(5:56 PM): Hi._

_(5:58 PM): I’m waving at you._

 

**(6:02 PM): Hey!**

**(6:06 PM): Oh, you’re gone**

 

_(6:10 PM): Sorry. Mall security is on us_

 

**(6:14 PM): Let me know how it goes.**

**(6:17 PM): I won’t bail you out if you get arrested.**

_(6:21 PM): Why would we be arrested for doing a flash mob?_

 

**(6:25 PM): Public disturbance?**

_(6:27 PM): Point takfhyvxsrkgfbffh_

**(6:32 PM): GRANT WHAT HAPPENED?**

**(6:39 PM): TIGHTPANTS ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW I SWEAR TO GOD**

_(6:50 PM): Sorry, I had to run. One of the guards spotted me. Sorta just shoved my phone in my pocket mid-text._

 

 **(6:54 PM): THANK** **GOD**

**(6:57 PM): Had me worried there for a sec.**

 

_(7:02 PM): I’m okay._

_(7:06 PM): And yes, I danced too._

 

**(7:09 PM): Which one were you?**

_(7:13 PM): I was the guy with the *CLASSIFIED INFORMATION*_

 

**(7:17 PM): Oh, ha ha! You’re fucking hilarious, Tightpants.**

 

_(7:21 PM): Hey, you saw me! Guess!_

 

**(7:25 PM): Not the acrobatic blonde. Dare I guess that was Clint?**

**(7:28 PM): Because you mentioned he had an acrobatic act with his brother or something**

_(7:31 PM): Yeah, that was Clint. And you were right about Thor and Nat too._

_(7:33 PM): And the brunette who threw Nat is Bucky_

 

**(7:37 PM): So that was your Prince Charming?**

**(7:39 PM): Impressive.**

 

_(7:42 PM): The princes name is actually Siegfried._

 

**(7:46 PM): Whatever!**

**(7:49 PM): The guy in the HU t-shirt was you, right?**

 

_(7:53 PM): Nope! Guess again!_

 

**(7:58 PM): The dude in the black sweater vest?**

 

_(8:02 PM): No offence to Thomas, but I wouldn’t be caught dead in a sweater vest._

 

**(8:06 PM): Thank God**

**(8:08 PM): But c'mon, Grant! Tell me!**

 

_(8:13 PM): Sorry, gotta run!_

 

*

 

**(11:37 PM): I STILL WANNA KNOW WHICH FUCKING DANCER YOU WERE**

_(11:41 PM): I told you, you have to guess!_

 

**(11:45 PM): Goddammit Grant**

_(11:48 PM): I need to go to bed. I’m practicing almost all of tomorrow._

 

**(11:53 PM): FINE**

**(11:55 PM): G’night**

 

_(11:58 PM): Night!_


	8. Friday

**(1:09 PM): Question for you.**

 

_(1:12 PM): Shoot._

**(1:15 PM): Are you perhaps a tall, buff, blue eyed blonde?**

_(1:19 PM): Okay, now you’re creeping me out._

_(1:20 PM): How’d you know?_

**(1:24 PM): Dude, the posters for your Swan Lake show are all over campus.**

**(1:27 PM): You and Bucky are the center pieces.**

 

_(1:30 PM): Oh. I forgot they already went up._

 

**(1:33 PM): I bought a ticket.**

_(1:37 PM): Really?_

_(1:41 PM): Cool guy like you going to the ballet? Sure your rep can handle it?_

 

**(1:45 PM): Yes, it can, Steven G. Rogers.**

_(1:49 PM): How the fuck do you know my name?_

 

**(1:53 PM): Dude, it was on the poster.**

**(1:58 PM): Steven G. Rogers as the Swan, James B. Barnes as the Prince, Natasha Romanov as the Queen, Thor Odinson as the Chancellor, and a few others too**

 

_(2:02 PM): I forgot_

**(2:06 PM): I thought his name was Bucky**

_(2:09 PM): The B stands for Buchanan. Everyone just calls him Bucky_

 

**(2:13 PM): That explains it.**

**(2:17 PM): Hey, they’re all going on that double date tonight, right?**

_(2:21 PM): Yeah, and they’re all freaking out._

_(2:25 PM): Natasha’s called me six times, Bucky’s nonstop texting me, Clint is sending me pictures of the fifty billion outfits he’s tried on, and Thor is seriously considering shaving his beard off._

_(2:28 PM): I had to confiscate his trimmer and razors._

 

**(2:34 PM): Sounds exciting.**

 

_(2:43 PM): GOTTA GO THOR FOUND THE TRIMMER_

 

*

_(9:03 PM): Clint just texted me to get out of my room because he plans to have a, and I quote, 'wild and uncontrollable sexfest with this royal Scandinavian god'_

 

**(9:07 PM): HA**

 

 _(9:10 PM): YES, PLEASE DO LAUGH AT ME BEING KICKED OUT OF MY ROOM AT_ _NINE PM ON A FRIDAY BECAUSE MY FRIENDS PLAN TO HAVE A WILD AND UNCONTROLLABLE SEXFEST_

 

**(9:15 PM): You got sexiled, son.**

 

_(9:19 PM): Fuck this, I’m going to the studio._

_(9:22 PM): Hopefully I can repress the mental image of Thor and Clint going at it for long enough to practice my solo._

 

**(9:26 PM): You’re doing a solo in the show?**

 

_(9:31 PM): Yeah, and I have to do one at the end of the semester too. Sorta like a final but in ballet._

 

**(9:36 PM): Cool. How’s it going?**

 

_(9:39 PM): Pretty good except I haven’t even picked my music yet._

_(9:42 PM): Do you think Riverside by Agnes Obel would be a good song?_

 

**(9:46 PM): Don’t know, never heard it.**

 

_(9:50 PM): Oh my God, you haven’t heard it? You totally need to listen to it!_

 

**(9:54 PM): What? Why?**

 

_(9:57 PM): Just trust me!_

 

**(10:00 PM): Fine!**

**(10:12 PM): Yeah, it’s okay, I guess.**

 

_(10:15 PM): You loved it, didn’t you?_

 

**(10:19 PM): Okay, fine! I loved it!**

**(10:21 PM): Happy?**

 

_(10:24 PM): Very._

 

**(10:27 PM): You should use Sexcersice by Kylie Minogue**

_(10:30 PM): Edward, no._

 

**(10:33 PM): C'mon! Never yield the sex appeal!**

 

_(10:37 PM): I think I’d get kicked out before I even started dancing._

 

**(10:41 PM): FINE**

**(10:44 PM): How about Bloodstream by Stateless?**

_(10:49 PM): I know that one and I like it, but I think that’s kinda too sad, you know?_

 

**(10:54 PM): Fine. Have you heard Thunderstruck?**

_(10:57 PM): By ACDC? Yeah._

 

**(11:00 PM): Well, there’s this duo called 2CELLOS and they made an awesome cover I think you’d like.**

 

_(11:03 PM): I’ll check it out._

_(11:08 PM): Oh, yeah, I like this!_

 

**(11:12 PM): I think you’ll like this even more. It’s like a dubstep remix of In the Hall of the Mountain King**

**(11:15 PM): http://youtu.be/8En59HDMrA**

_(11:24 PM): THIS IS AMAZING_

_(11:27 PM): MIGHT ACTUALLY USE THIS_

 

**(11:30 PM): Glad to be of service, but aren’t you supposed to be shaking your butt to the soundtrack of Swan Lake by now?**

 

_(11:37 PM): Yeah, but I forgot my key to the studio back in my room and I’m guessing Thor and Clint are back already so I’d rather not risk it._

 

**(11:42 PM): So where are you?**

_(11:47 PM): 24-hour coffee place on campus._

_(11:50 PM): In tights._

 

**(11:55 PM): I’m totally not laughing right now, I swear.**

 

_(11:58 PM): God fucking dammit, Edward_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riverside, by Agnes Obel: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vjncyiuwwXQ
> 
> Sexcersize, by Kylie Minogue: I couldn't find a good video to link here :(
> 
> Bloodstream, by Stateless: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V3b1CDLsiGU
> 
> Check out the Swan Lake!!!: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iuab3kK8cPU
> 
> Thunderstruck, by 2CELLOS: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uT3SBzmDxGk
> 
> In the Hall of the Mountain King (remix), by Edvard Grieg: http://youtu.be/8En59HDMrA


	9. Saturday

**(12:02 AM): What? It’s funny!**

**(12:06 AM): You got sexiled from your room and now you’re sitting in a coffee shop dressed in tights!**

**(12:09 AM): HOW IS THAT NOT FUNNY?**

 

_(12:12 AM): I admit, when you put it like that it’s kinda funny._

_(12:19 AM): What’s even funnier is the two guys sitting a few tables away from me. I swear to God they’re stoned outta their minds and are laughing at their reflections in the window._

_(12:22 AM): But it’s not their reflection. It’s two other guys standing outside laughing at them._

 

**(12:27 AM): Dear God, what even is college?**

_(12:31 AM): I know, right?_

 

**(12:37 AM): Have you tried the blueberry muffin? I’ve been to that coffee shop many, many times and I swear someone sold their sold to the Devil for divine muffin making skills.**

_(12:42 AM): I just ordered it. Have you tried their carrot cake? Now that, is divine._

 

**(12:47 AM): I’ll have to try it the next time I’m there.**

 

_(12:52 AM): You should._

 

**(12:57 AM): OH MY GOD BRUCE JUST SENT ME A LINK TO A VIDEO ON YOUTUBE**

_(1:00 AM): What video is it?_

 

**(1:04 AM): IT’S YOUR FLASH MOB**

 

_(1:09 AM): REALLY?_

 

**(1:13 AM): YEAH IT’S CALLED HAMILTON MALL BALLET FLASH MOB**

_(1:31 AM): I NEED TO SEND THIS TO EVERYONE RIGHT NOW_

 

**(1:34 AM): I just realized you breakdanced too.**

_(1:37 AM): So?_

 

**(1:41 AM): Just surprised. Thought you ballet guys just did, you know, ballet.**

_(1:45 AM): I understand but I love all kinds of dancing._

_(1:47 AM): I used to do tap, ballroom, and jazz when I was in high school._

_(1:51 AM): Clint was really into breakdancing back then so we all kinda just learned from him._

_(1:55 AM): We even battled some crew once._

 

**(1:58 AM): WHAT? REALLY?**

**(2:00 AM): How’d it go?**

 

_(2:05 AM): We won. They were really surprised when we started doing ballet the first round. They thought we were easily beaten but we kicked their asses._

_(2:08 AM): Especially when we sorta tossed Nat. She did this amazing combo before landing and doing some sweet moves._

_(2:10 AM): And mixing the styles is really fun._

 

**(2:14 AM): I can’t wait until the show.**

**(2:17 AM): I’m kinda excited to see you dance again. You were really good.**

_(2:21 AM): Thank you, Edward. I’m flattered._

 

**(2:26 AM): It’s Tony. I think it’s only fair you know my name since I know yours now.**

 

_(2:30 AM): Well then, Tony. This is goodnight I’m afraid. I have practice again tomorrow. Or today, I should say._

_(2:33 AM): If Thor, Nat, and Bucky can even move after the, I assume, thorough sexing they got tonight._

 

**(2:37 AM): Wait, where are you even sleeping?**

_(2:40 AM): I texted Sam. He offered up his floor. He and his roommate don’t have a couch._

**(2:45 AM): Goodnight then, sweet Swan, and may your dreams be filled with fields of frolicking gummy bears.**

_(2:49 AM): I hate gummy bears_

 

**(2:53 AM): HEATHEN**

 

*

_(8:13 AM): Thor is limping._

_(8:16 AM): He 'sprained his ankle'_

 

*

 

**(11:45 AM): Interesting.**

**(11:48 AM): I call bullshit.**

_(11:53 AM): As did I, but that lead to him going off on a rant about how good Clint is in bed so I waved the white fucking flag and retreated the fuck outta there._

 

**(11:57 AM): I enjoy the word picture you paint.**

_(12:02 PM): Sorry, gotta go again! I was just on a break, we’re still practicing._

 

**(12:05 PM): Good luck!**

 

*

 

_(4:16 PM): Sorry about that. We’re training extra-long hours now with the show coming up in a few weeks._

 

**(4:20 PM): First of all, 420 blaze it**

**(4:24 PM): Second of all, how long is it? Like, how many weeks?**

 

_(4:27 PM): First of all, fuck you for that_

_(4:30 PM): Second of all, just three. I’m pretty nervous. We all are._

 

**(4:35 PM): You’re gonna do great, Steve. From what I saw in that flash mob, you’re all great dancers.**

**(4:38 PM): Even Thor, when he hasn’t 'sprained his ankle'**

 

_(4:42 PM): Thank you, Tony._

_(4:46 PM): So what’re you doing on a Saturday as fine as this one? You know, since you can actually have a life._

 

**(4:50 PM): HA MECHANICAL ENGINEERING STUDENTS WITH LIVES THATS A GOOD ONE FUCK BALLET YOU SHOULD BE A COMEDIAN**

 

_(4:55 PM): I take it you’re studying._

 

**(4:58 PM): I have, like, a billion finals.**

**(5:02 PM): I’m a fucking child genius! I have never needed to study!**

 

_(5:07 PM): I didn’t know you were a child genius._

 

**(5:13 PM): Yeah. MIT wanted me when I was twelve but mom thought that was kinda early. I could’ve gone to MIT now but after mom and dad died, I wanted to stay closer to home.**

 

_(5:17 PM): I understand that, Tony. I guess it’s only natural to not want to stray too far from home after losing someone so close to you._

 

**(5:21 PM): I wanted to be able to keep my eyes on the company too. It’s pretty important to me.**

_(5:25 PM): I get that._

 

**(5:29 PM): Let’s talk about something else.**

**(5:32 PM): Any new relationship drama?**

 

_(5:35 PM): Granted, it hasn’t even been a whole day yet but so far everything is looking good._

_(5:38 PM): Clint and Thor are cuddling on the couch again._

_(5:41 PM): They’re kinda adorable_

 

**(5:46 PM): Gotta trust you on that one.**

**(5:48 PM): I really gotta get back to studying, but talk later maybe?**

 

_(5:53 PM): Sure, unless I fall asleep. I’m tired as fuck_

_(5:55 PM): Good luck with the studying._

 

**(5:59 PM): Thanks.**


	10. Monday

**(4:07 PM): Pepper met someone new.**

_(4:12 PM): Tony, I’m so sorry. Are you okay?_

 

**(4:16 PM): Yeah.**

**(4:17 PM): No.**

**(4:19 PM): I don’t know.**

**(4:23 PM): I guess I sorta hoped she** **’** **d wait for us to work out. I think I kinda knew she wouldn’t.**

 

_(4:27 PM): That doesn’t mean you’re not allowed to feel something when she meets someone else._

_(4:30 PM): I mean, you’ve been friends for a long time and dated on/off so it’s okay to be upset._

 

**(4:34 PM): But I’m not upset. I’m kinda just**

**(4:36 PM): Oatmeal**

_(4:39 PM): Oatmeal? I don’t understand._

 

**(4:42 PM): Yeah, kinda bland and gray and just not very good.**

**(4:45 PM): I mean, I’m happy for her and all. It’s just, you know?**

_(4:49 PM): Yeah, I get it._

 

**(4:52 PM): I met him. He seems nice. He’s a business major too.**

 

_(4:57 PM): Sounds like a good guy. I’m happy for them._

_(4:59 PM): Unless you don’t want me to be because I can be oatmeal for them too._

 

**(5:02 PM): Nah, it’s okay. I’m happy for her.**

**(5:06 PM): I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt your practice or anything.**

 

_(5:09 PM): We were just wrapping up._

 

**(5:13 PM): How’s it going? Any trouble?**

 

_(5:18 PM): No, it’s going great. Everyone’s a bit more relaxed now, I think. You know, without all the relationship drama._

_(5:21 PM): My pas de deux with Nat is coming along great. We even took the initiative and talked to our teacher about changing up the choreography a bit._

_(5:25 PM): She, of course, had to give the final say and we were worried she’d say no but she really liked the steps we suggested!_

 

**(5:28 PM): You solo with Nat too?**

_(5:32 PM): Yeah, at the ball_.

 

**(5:35 PM): Oh, right, yeah. I forgot. Then you dance with Bucky again, right?**

_(5:40 PM): Yup! It’s going great with him too. He almost has the last lift down, but it’s a complex combo so I don’t blame him for having trouble with it._

 

**(5:44 PM): I’m happy for you. You seem really excited about the show.**

 

_(5:47 PM): I am. But I’m also really nervous._

_(5:50 PM): I mean, if I screw up, it could cost me my career._

 

**(5:54 PM): Steve, you’re an amazing dancer. You’re gonna do great. I can feel it.**

_(5:58 PM): How?_

 

**(6:02 PM): My black eye is tingling.**

 

_(6:07 PM): In the black eye we trust._

_(6:10 PM): How’s it looking?_

 

**(6:14 PM): Well, I can see with my right eye again at least.**

**(6:18 PM): And it’s more blue and yellow than purple now.**

 

_(6:21 PM): Hey, you could cover that up with some makeup._

 

**(6:25 PM): Really? I kinda doubt that.**

 

_(6:28 PM): All you’d need is some foundation and concealer, maybe some rouge to even out the coloring._

 

**(6:32 PM): How do you know so much about makeup?**

 

_(6:35 PM): I have to wear makeup for the shows. Mostly just so the lights won’t make me look weird, but sometimes for aesthetic purposes._

_(6:38 PM): I played a jester in one show when I was in high school and I had to have almost my whole body painted._

_(6:42 PM): As the Swan I’ll have to be painted completely white but with a black streak on my face._

 

**(6:45 PM): Yeah, like the guy in that video?**

 

_(6:49 PM): Yeah._

 

**(6:52 PM): Where do you even get your costumes? Are you making them yourselves?**

_(6:56 PM): No, were collaborating with the fashion/design students._

_(6:58 PM): The art_ _departments making our sets. Clint’s working on some of them. He’s promising big things._

 

**(7:01 PM): That’s cool. I mean, that they’re all helping out.**

_(7:04 PM): Yeah, it is. And all the earnings from ticket sales go to the school so they can purchase better equipment and stuff for the classrooms_

**(7:07 PM): I can’t wait until the show. We’re all going. Bruce might not go though. He gets a bit nervous in big crowds, but he said he’d consider it.**

_(7:12 PM): Oh, no, he shouldn’t have to go if it makes him nervous. I’d hate for him to get uncomfortable._

**(7:18 PM): Hey, I just told him about the show. He bought the ticket himself. Besides, Bruce is a grown man and knows his limits. He can decide for himself.**

 

_(7:21 PM): You’re right, but I just don’t want him to be put in a situation that makes him uneasy._

 

**(7:25 PM): Aw, you’re a sweetie. Caring about a guy you don’t even know**

_(7:29 PM): Shut up, you bedazzled idiot_

 

**(7:32 PM): Ouchies**

**(7:34 PM): Sick burn, dude**

_(7:37 PM): Oh my God, fuck you, you’re gonna get me thrown outta the library._

 

**(7:41 PM): I live to please**

_(7:45 PM): I’m turning my phone off_

 

**(7:48 PM): Oh, yeah, that’ll shut me up**

 

_(7:52 PM): Goodbye, Tony._

 

**(7:56 PM): And a good evening to you, my friend. I hope you don’t walk in on Thor getting drilled!**

 

_(8:02 PM): Jesus fucking Christ the librarian just shushed the fuck outta me_

 

**(8:05 PM): That always makes me laugh.**

 

_(8:09 PM): TURNING MY PHONE OFF FOR REAL TONY GOODNIGHT_


	11. Thursday

_(12:27 AM): What if I trip?_

 

**(12:45 AM): what?**

 

_(12:47 AM): In the show._

_(12:49 AM): What if I trip and fall and mess it up?_

 

**(12:54 AM): Steve, you’re not gonna mess up. You’ll be great. I promise.**

_(12:57 AM): But what if I mess up my lift and I hurt Bucky?_

_(1:00 AM): That’ll destroy both our careers before they’ve even started._

_(1:03 AM): Bucky will hate me forever._

 

**(1:07 AM): Steve, just take a breath and think about this.**

**(1:09 AM): Do you really think your best friend since childhood will ever hate you?**

 

_(1:13 AM): I don’t know_

 

**(1:17 AM): Look, Steve**

**(1:22 AM): I don’t know Bucky but from what you’ve told me, he sounds like a pretty good guy. I don’t think he’d let anything come between you two.**

**(1:24 AM): And I know you wouldn’t either.**

**(1:26 AM): So just relax. You’re gonna do great.**

 

_(1:29 AM): Thanks, Tony._

_(1:32 AM): I’m sorry if I woke you_.

 

**(1:36 AM): Nah, it’s fine. Crisisisis are worth it.**

 

_(1:39 AM): Crisisisis?_

 

**(1:42 AM): Yeah, sorry for not knowing the plural of crisis**

 

_(1:46 AM): It’s crises._

 

**(1:49 AM): Nope, its crisisisis now.**

**(1:52 AM): Go back to bed, Steve.**

**(1:54 AM): And stop worrying so much. It’ll work itself out.**

 

_(1:57 AM): Okay._

_(2:00 AM): Night, Tony_

 

**(2:04 AM): Good night, Steve**

 

*

 

_(5:41 PM): Sorry about this morning._

_(5:44 PM): I couldn’t sleep and I was kinda freaking out about the whole show thing._

 

**(5:49 PM): It’s okay. Like you’ve said, biggest show of your career. In my book, you’re allowed to freak out a little.**

_(5:52 PM): Thanks._

_(5:56 PM): What’s going on? Any fresh gossip?_

 

**(6:02 PM): Rhodey’s going on his second date with that girl from the library on Saturday, Peppers also going on a date with her new guy this weekend, Maria’s locked up in her room 'studying' with someone from one of her classes, even Bruce has a date with some girl named Betty.**

**(6:04 PM): I’m gonna die old and alone.**

 

_(6:08 PM): Tony, stop being a drama queen. You’re only in college. You got plenty of time to date._

_(6:10 PM): And if that doesn’t work out, you’ll always have me, the guy who lives in your phone._

 

**(6:14 PM): Is it bad that actually kinda makes me feel a little better?**

 

_(6:18 PM): I’m not sure._

 

**(6:21 PM): Any gossip on your end?**

_(6:25 PM): Not much. Everyone’s doing great._

_(6:27 PM): Nat keeps trying to set me up with one of the guys she works with at the pizza place._

 

**(6:31 PM): No dice?**

_(6:35 PM): None. I don’t know, I just don’t think I’d have time for a relationship right now._

 

**(6:39 PM): I get that.**

**(6:42 PM): What with your practices and classes and all the extra stuff from your minor.**

 

_(6:46 PM): THANK YOU_

_(6:49 PM): But Natasha thinks having a boyfriend will make me loosen up a little._

_(6:51 PM): Or, as she puts it, dislodge the three feet long stick from my ass._

 

**(6:58 PM): The whole coffee place is staring at me because I burst out laughing and choked on my carrot cake**

 

_(7:01 PM): Oh, so you tried the cake? Do you like it?_

 

**(7:05 PM): Yes, when I’m not choking on it.**

**(7:07 PM): Which reminds me, you never said what you thought about the blueberry muffins.**

 

_(7:11 PM): Just as divine as you made it sound._

 

**(7:15 PM): I’m glad you liked it.**

 

_(7:20 PM): My usual has changed from an ice latte with whipped cream and carrot cake to an ice latte with whipped cream and a blueberry muffin._

 

**(7:24 PM): Really? Well, I’m happy to have had such a huge impact on your life.**

 

_(7:30 PM): Sorry, Tony. I gotta go. Nat texted me, she and Bucky both wanna go over our dances._

 

**(7:34 PM): Totally. Go be the Captain Tightpants we all know you can be.**

 

_(7:38 PM): But keep me updated on that whole dying old and alone thing!_

 

**(7:42 PM): Yessir, Captain!**

 

_(7:45 PM): Goddammit. It’s a thing, isn’t it?_

 

**(7:49 PM): Oh, you can bet your red tights it is!**

_(7:52 PM): Goddammit._


	12. Friday

_(9:09 PM): Turn down for whatsidoodles?_

 

**(9:14 PM): What even?**

 

_(9:18 PM): The gang talked me into going to a party with them._

_(9:20 PM): Now I’m the weirdo standing in the corner with a half empty beer in one hand and my phone in the other_

 

**(9:25 PM): Which party are you at? There’s a few going on and I’m touring campus.**

 

_(9:27 PM): At the Delta frat house._

 

**(9:32 PM): Ah, man, that was two parties ago for me. I’m over at the sorority houses. There’s a huge thing going on over here.**

 

_(9:36 PM): Sounds fun. We only came here because Sam said some of his friends are hosting._

 

**(9:41 PM): You sound bored. I take it parties aren’t your scene?**

 

_(9:46 PM): They aren’t. I never really know what to do so I kinda always end up standing in some corner._

_(9:48 PM): Which, like I mentioned, I’m doing right now._

_(9:50 PM): The music’s really loud and it’s super warm in here._

 

**(9:54 PM): That’s what parties are all about! Loud music and getting hot with somebody!**

 

_(10:06 PM): Some guy just knocked into me and made me spill my beer. Now I’m covered in beer and even more miserable._

 

**(10:10 PM): So go home!**

**(10:13 PM): Like you told me, if the party sucks then screw that and go home!**

 

_(10:17 PM): Yeah, you’re right._

_(10:21 PM): I texted Nat but I don’t think she’ll see it._

 

**(10:26 PM): How come?**

 

_(10:29 PM): ‘Cause last time I saw her she was dragging Bucky upstairs._

 

**(10:33 PM): Well, good for her and Bucky.**

 

_(10:37 PM): Yeah, I’m happy for them._

_(10:40 PM): And I’m happy I live on campus. I’m home already._

_(10:44 PM): And parties can be good. The showers are all empty so I got ‘em all to myself._

 

**(10:47 PM): Shy?**

 

_(10:52 PM): Dude, I share a room with Thor. I have become everything but shy._

 

**(10:56 PM): Oh, really? Tell me more.**

 

_(10:59 PM): You’d think since he’s royalty he’s be a little more…prude, but that man is without shame_

_(10:01 PM): But if I’m alone, I can listen to music._

_(10:04 PM): Which I’m gonna do now, so talk later?_

 

**(10:09 PM): If I haven’t passed out, sure.**

 

*

 

_(11:03 PM): I just had a shower singalong with, like, four other guys._

**(11:07 PM): What?**

 

_(11:13 PM): I was listening to music in the showers then a guy went into one of the other stalls and started singing along. Then a few more came in and joined up. Pretty soon we were rocking out to Journey._

 

**(11:17 PM): Oh, God, that’s amazing.**

 

_(11:21 PM): Yeah, it kinda was._

_(11:24 PM): One of them was a really good singer too. And kinda cute._

**(11:29 PM): Details?**

 

_(11:33 PM): The Captain doesn’t kiss and tell._

_(11:36 PM): Not that there was any kissing involved._

_(11:38 PM): He recognized me from the posters and said he and his friends were all going to the show._

 

**(11:43 PM): Oh my God, you totally have a crush on him, don’t you?**

 

_(11:47 PM): No, I don’t! He was just cute!_

 

**(11:50 PM): My, my, my, Captain.**

 

_(11:54 PM): Shut up. Aren’t you supposed to be partying or something?_

 

**(11:59 PM): Nah, I had to drag Rhodey back home before he passed out in the bushes or did something he’d really regret.**


	13. Saturday

**(12:01 AM): Blondes, man. Blondes.**

 

_(12:05 AM): Yeah, we do have more fun._

 

**(12:09 AM): Well, I wasn’t about to let Rhodey mess it up with the girl from the library so I dragged him home instead.**

 

_(12:13 AM): You’re a good friend, Tony._

 

**(12:17 AM): Thanks. Hopefully this helps make up for sleeping with his ex.**

 

_(12:21 AM): I thought you guys got past that._

 

**(12:26 AM): Yeah, but it was his girlfriend!**

 

_(12:30 AM): Point taken._

_(12:34 AM): I need to get to bed, so goodnight!_

**(12:39 AM): Goodnight**

 

*

_(4:24 PM): How does one celebrate seven hours of successful practice, in which Bucky finally nailed the last lift and yours truly didn’t drop him or Natasha a single time?_

 

**(4:29 PM): I don’t know, how does one do that?**

 

_(4:32 PM): With pizza and a foot rub, of course!_

 

**(4:36 PM): Why would you mention pizza when I’m studying?**

**(4:39 PM): And who is giving you a foot rub?**

 

_(4:43 PM): Because I can._

_(4:45 PM): Clint. He’s given all of us foot rubs today. He’s surprisingly good at it._

**(4:48 PM): Now I need pizza. And a foot rub.**

**(4:50 PM): I hate studying when I’m hungover.**

 

_(4:54 PM): Why would you study if you’re hungover?_

 

**(4:59 PM): Because my professor is the devil and I have a test on Monday.**

**(5:01 PM): As if I didn’t hate Mondays enough already.**

 

_(5:05 PM): But look at like this_

_(5:08 PM): You’re a senior in college. This is your last year, then you can take over your dad’s company and you won’t ever have to take another test again._

 

**(5:12 PM): That’s a pretty good point.**

**(5:15 PM): And at least I’m not Rhodey. He’s been laying in his bed watching movies all day with the trashcan next to him.**

**(5:18 PM): If he throws up again, I’m gonna throw up.**

 

_(5:23 PM): Lucky you._

_(5:27 PM): You didn’t have to hear your friends talk about how good their post party sex was._

_(5:31 PM): And you didn’t have to throw stuff at your roommate and his boyfriend all last night because they were having not so quiet sex when you were trying to sleep._

 

**(5:35 PM): Did it sound fun?**

 

_(5:38 PM): I was a little too busy throwing my psychology textbook at them to notice._

 

**(5:42 PM): You’re no fun. You’re supposed to be distracting me from my calculus.**

 

_(5:46 PM): Oh, I’m so sorry for taking your attention away from your education._

 

**(5:49 PM): I don’t need no education.**

 

_(5:53 PM): Judging by that double negative, you absolutely do_

 

**(5:58 PM): Dear god, I gotta go.** **Rhodey just threw up in his bed.**

 

_(6:02 PM): Have fun cleaning that up!_


	14. Monday

**(8:58 AM): Help me, Obi Steve Kenobi. You’re my only hope!**

 

*

_(11:55 AM): Huh?_

 

**(11:59 AM): My math final.**

**(12:01 PM): It’s very possible I may actually pass it.**

 

_(12:05 PM): I have faith in you, Tony._

 

**(12:09 PM): Thanks, man.**

**(12:12 PM): I’m guessing you were busy with practice.**

 

_(12:15 PM): Correct. We’re all really nervous. Bucky thinks he looks clumsy._

 

**(12:19 PM): He didn’t look clumsy in that flash mob, so I’m sure he’s fine.**

**(12:20 PM): He’s fine as hell but you know what I mean.**

 

_(12:24 PM): I do know what you mean, and you’re absolutely right. He looks perfect. His solo looks absolutely amazing._

 

**(12:27 PM): Yeah, I forgot the Prince has a solo too.**

 

_(12:32 PM): He does._

_(12:36 PM): I have some fun news for you._

 

**(12:39 PM): I’m always up for fun news.**

 

_(12:43 PM): There’s gonna be another flash mob._

 

**(12:47 PM): REALLY? WHEN?**

 

_(12:53 PM): Tomorrow in the quad, at four. Sam asked around and figured out that that’s about the time when there’s most people there._

 

**(12:57 PM): When do you guys even have the time to practice for those things? I mean, with the show coming up and all.**

 

_(1:03 PM): We all love what we do, so finding the time for it isn’t hard. Sometimes we take an extra hour after ballet practice, there’s weekends, after classes._

 

**(1:08 PM): Sounds tiring.**

_(1:10 PM): Can be._

_(1:13 PM): Gotta run, got classes and shit._

 

**(1:17 PM): See ya tomorrow.**


	15. Tuesday

**(3:35 PM): WE’RE HERE! WE ARE ALL HERE! PEPPER, PEPPERS BOYFRIEND, RHODEY, RHODEYS GIRLFRIEND, BRUCE, BRUCES GIRLFRIEND, MARIA, MARIAS GIRLFRIEND!**

**(3:37 PM): THEY WERE DOWN FOR COMING OUT HERE AS SOON AS I TOLD THEM YOU GUYS WERE DOING ANOTHER MOB**

**(3:40 PM): I AM UNREASONABLY EXCITED**

**(3:45 PM): PEOPLE ARE SO UNAWARE IT’S ADORABLE**

**(3:48 PM): CAN’T WAIT FOR IT TO START**

**(3:53 PM): I’LL BE WATCHING YOU**

**(3:56 PM): THAT SOUNDED CREEPY I’M SORRY**

**(3:59 PM): I HEAR MUSIC**

 

_(4:19 PM): Did you like it?_

**(4:23 PM): ARE YOU KIDDING ME???!!! THAT WAS AMAZING! YOU WERE DOING PIRUETTES AND SHIT THEN YOU JUST BUSTED OUT SOME BREAKDANCE MOVES!!!!**

**(4:27 PM): AND DON’T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON CLINT THAT BENDY BASTARD HOW THE HELL DID HE DO LIKE A BILLION FRONTFLIPS LIKE THAT??? AND THOSE SPLITS HAVE GOT TO BE HURTING**

**(4:29 PM): EVEN SWEATER-VEST-GUY WAS PRETTY AMAZING**

**(4:33 PM): AND THE MUSIC WAS PERFECT WHO MADE IT CAUSE THAT’S NOT A SONG I’VE EVER HEARD BEFORE**

 

_(4:36 PM): Clint thanks you for calling him a bendy bastard and Thor confirms that he is in fact very bendy._

_(4:37 PM): Sweater-vest-guy’s name is Thomas._

_(4:40 PM): Sam’s a music major and he likes to make remixes and stuff, so he kinda threw this song together for us a while ago but we haven’t had a mob that really fit it before. He did the music to our last mob too._

 

**(4:45 PM): He’s really talented.**

**(4:47 PM): Do you think he could send me a few of his tracks? I kinda wanna hear more.**

 

_(4:49 PM): I can talk to him about it, but no promises._

 

**(4:52 PM): AWESOME**

**(4:54 PM): And tell Bucky he was really good. Not clumsy at all, seriously.**

_(4:59 PM): I’ll be sure to tell him_

 

**(5:03 PM): And tell him his ass looked amazing in those pants!**

_(5:07 PM): That, I won’t do._

 

**(5:10 PM): Spoilsport.**

 

_(5:13 PM): I got the gold medal._

**(5:18 PM): Bruce, Betty, Pepper, and Rhodey are dragging me to the library for a study session.**

 

_(5:22 PM): My sympathies._

_(5:25 PM): Me, Nat, Bucky, and Thor are shacking up at Nat’s apartment for an all-nighter._

**(5:28 PM): My sympathies too you as well, then.**


	16. Friday

**(5:59 PM): Exactly one week left until the show!**

**(6:01 PM): How do you feel?**

_(6:06 PM): Well, I’m seriously considering intentionally dislocating my knee or shoulder or something, I don’t know what that tells you._

 

**(6** **:09 PM):** **You’re gonna do great, Steve**

 

_(6:11 PM): I know. I mean, I could do the whole thing in my sleep by now, but I just_

_(6:12 PM): I’m nervous, you know?_

_(6:15 PM): This show will literally decide the rest of my life_

_(6:17 PM): One little screw up, and I am done_

 

**(6:21 PM): Steve, take it from someone who knows a whole lot about screw ups,**

**(6:23 PM): You, are not one**

**(6:28 PM): Like you said, you could do it in your sleep! You’ve trained so hard for this, and you will be absolutely amazing. I’ll be there to cheer you on no matter what, if that makes a difference. Not that you’ll need it because YOU ARE GOING TO BE PERFECT STEVE AND I WON’T TAKE NO FOR AN ANSWER**

 

_(6:33 PM): Thanks, Tony. I think that’s the first time I’ve smiled today._

_(6:36 PM):_ _Really. Thank you._

 

 **(6:41 PM):** **No problem, Steve, because IT’S THE FUCKING TRUTH**

 

_(6:44 PM): I have the dumbest grin on my face, you idiot_

 

**(6:49 PM): I kinda wish I could see it**

 

_(6:52 PM): Me too_

_(6:53 PM): A little bit_

 

**(6:56 PM): Just a little?**

 

_(7:03 PM): I don’t know, maybe a little more than a little_

 

**(7:05 PM): I can work with that**

 

_(7:09 PM): Oh, really?_

 

**(7:13 PM): Hey, I am the charmiest motherfucker in this place.**

**(7:15 PM): I think I can butter you up**

 

_(7:20 PM): Oh, so now you wanna rub butter on me? I guess my abs would look kinda good like that, but I don’t know, man.._

 

**(7:26 PM): You’re twisting my words, Steve-O, and to be honest I’m kinda likin it**

 

_(7:29 PM): Hey, you’re the one who’s talking about rubbing butter all over me!_

 

**(7:33 M): And that is certainly a mental image that’ll pop into my head during my next shower.**

 

_(7:37 PM): Oh, ew!_

_(7:41 PM): I don’t wanna know about your masturbatory habits, whether they include me or not!_

 

**(7:45 PM): Oh, my sweet, sweet friend, my masturbatory habits always include you**

**(7:46 PM): wink-wink**

 

_(7:49 PM): OKAY_

_(7:51 PM): I’m gonna take that as my cue to peace the fuck out and get back to studying_

 

**(7:55 PM): Oh, yeah, lovin’ the sexy schoolboy routine**

 

_(7:59 PM): GOODBYE TONY_

 

**(8:03 PM): See ya later, lover boy**

*

 

**(11:21 PM): But no, like actually legit**

**(11:23 PM): I’d actually really like to meet you**

 

_(11:28 PM): I think I’d like that too_

_(11:30 PM): But I think we should wait until after the show_

_(11:33 PM): I’m just kinda really stressed right now, with rehearsals and finals and my fucking solo that I still haven’t even picked the music for_

_(11:35 PM): I think we should let things settle down a bit first, y’know?_

 

**(11:40 PM): Totally.**

**(11:44 PM): I have a bunch of finals left too, and the board from the company is hounding me and I need to clean out our dorm**

**(11:45 PM): Things are hectic**

 

_(11:48 PM): Agreed_

 

**(11:52 PM): Okay. Goodnight, Steve**

 

_(11:56 PM): Night, Tony_


	17. Saturday

**(2:06 AM): Song suggestions for your solo, thought maybe you needed some new ideas since you seemed kinda stuck?**

**(2:07 AM): For the Taking, by Elenowen**

**(2:08 AM): Fourth of July, by Fall Out Boy**

**(2:09 AM): Arsonists Lullaby, by Hozier**

**(2** **:10 AM): Bottom of The River, by Delta Rae**

**(2:11 AM): One More Night, by Alex G and Chester See**

**(2:12 AM): Madness, by Muse**

**(2:13 AM): My Heart Is Open, by Maroon 5 and Gwen Stefani**

**(2:16 AM): Hope that helps. It’s just some songs I kinda like, so I thought maybe you’d like ‘em too**

**(2:18 AM): Anyway, good luck**

 

*

 

_(9:41 AM): Wow! Thanks, Tony! These’re some really good songs. I don’t know, I’ll have to think about the choreography, but maybe I’ll end up using one of them_

 

*

 

**(12:10 PM): I’m glad.**

**(12:12 PM): I’m happy to help**

**(12:44 PM): Sucks that we’re kinda missing each other here, but I guess you’re rehearsing again so yeah**

**(12:46 PM): Good luck! I’m really looking forward to the show, and I know you’ll all be amazing!**

*

 

_(5:51 PM): Yeah, it sucks!_

_(5:53 PM): We’re doing, like, quadruple rehearsals now since it’s the last week before the show_

_(5:54 PM): Everyone is freaking the fuck out_

_(5:59 PM): Thor is fighting the urge to shave his head by banging Clint’s brains out, and Natasha barely has any nails left she’s been biting them so much, and Bucky hasn’t slept in, like, three days._

_(6:01 PM): But I can’t say I’m much better._

_(6:03 PM): I have the soundtrack playing on repeat and I’m just going through the whole thing._

_(6:05 PM): I’m counting steps and memorizing cues all over again, and I still haven’t fully ruled out taking a tumble down the stairs in the dorm building._

_(6:06 PM): I hope you’re doing better_

*

**(10:29 PM): I am not**

**(10:30 PM): I had three consecutive finals**

**(10:32 PM): And now Rhodey and me are starting clean up detail on our room**

**(10:36 PM): I still can’t believe graduation is, like, three weeks away**

**(10:37 PM): Blows my mind**

 

*

 

_(11:41 PM): Mine too_

_(11:43 PM): But right now, I think I need to sleep. Goodnight, Tony._

 

**(11:58 PM): Goodnight, Steve**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Taking, by Elenowen:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uFf1XY6EKHs
> 
> Fourth of July, by Fall Out Boy:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1j4Pf228vhE
> 
> Arsonists Lullaby, by Hozier:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dE4MEq-R06A
> 
> Bottom of The River, by Delta Rae:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AeR7zo2zfKM
> 
> One More Night, by Alex G and Chester See:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MmJWa8zFmxQ
> 
> Madness, by Muse:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mq9zhpBweDk
> 
> My Heart Is Open, by Maroon 5 and Gwen Stefani:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V_kvy7s4-ng


	18. Sunday

_(4:04 AM): Are you awake, Tony?_

_(4:26 AM): I’ll take that as a no_

_(4:28 AM): Which is kinda good because I’m not sure I could say this knowing you were reading it right away_

_(4:29 AM): So I’m gay, which you probably already figured out_

_(4:30 AM): And I think I might kinda_

_(4:30 AM): Like you_

_(4:31 AM): As more than a friend_

_(4:33 AM): Which is so weird because I’ve literally never met you_

_(4:36 AM): But you’re smart and funny and fucking nuts but you care so much about your friends_

_(4:38 AM): And about me!! Which is totally crazy because we barely even know each other really_

_(4:40 AM): I’m sure you’re not into guys or whatever_

_(4:42 AM): But I consider you a friend so I thought you deserve to know_

_(4:41 AM): Even though I’m not really 100% that I more-than-friends you_

_(4:42 AM): You still deserve to know_

_(4:43 AM): So yeah_

_(4:45 AM): I’m gonna go die of embarrassment now_

 

*

 

**(10:34 AM): Honestly, I'm flattered**

**(10:36 AM): And I’m bi, so guys are a-okay, just FYI**

**(10:37 AM): But I think that right now, I just-friends you**

**(10:39 AM): I can’t really speak for the future, but that’s how it is now I think**

**(10:41 AM): But really though, even if you do more-than-friends me, it’s not like I’m mad at you for it or anything!!**

**(10:43 AM): Feelings are feelings**

 

*

 

_(12:56 PM): I’m really glad you didn’t have the straight-bro-freak-out_

_(12:58 PM): But you have to promise that if just-friends becomes more-than-friends you’ll tell me_

 

*

 

**(2:09 PM): I promise I’ll tell you**

**(2:11 PM): And hey, I might be bi, but I’m still the gayest one in my group of friends**

 

*

 

_(4:26 PM): Thanks_

_(4:27 PM): And you might be one of the straightest people I know._

 

*

 

**(8:51 PM): I’m not sure if that’s supposed to be a compliment or not.**

 

*

 

_(10:09 PM): Me neither_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That whole bit about being the gayest person in their group, and the straightest person they know, it's all jokes, please remember that. It's just two friends poking fun at themselves and each other, so please don't make a big deal out of it, okay?


	19. Monday

**(1:38 AM): Five days left!!**

 

*

 

_(4:45 AM): I’m about to swan dive down the stairs_

 

**(4:48 AM): Aw, Steve, you’re gonna do great.**

**(4:50 AM): In the show, not the swan dive. I’d prefer it if you didn’t jump down the stairs**

 

_(4:54 AM): I’m so nervous, I’ve been crying for an hour straight_

 

**(4:56 AM): Oh, man**

**(4:57 AM): Don** **’t cry, Steve-O!**

**(4:59 AM): Can I make you laugh somehow? Make you smile?**

_(5:02 AM): I don’t know._

_(5:03 AM): Tell me a funny story_

 

**(5:05 AM): Okay!**

**(5:11 AM): Okay so there was this one time back when we were freshmen here at Hamilton, and I’d just gotten to know Bruce a little better. Like, we were becoming actual friends, not the kind of friends that’re kinda just like hey-cool-to-see-you-at-the-library-let’s-never-talk-again-until-we-run-into-each-other**

**(5:15 AM): So we met up at the library then we borrowed Bruces friends brothers car and we went to the grocery store in town, and we got supplied for our FIRST EVER coke-Mentos rocket. THEN we went to that old apartment complex that used to be behind the mall before they tore it down to build new condos**

**(5:19 AM): We set up shop in the parking lot there, and there were a few other cars there too, mostly because people used to just park there when the mall parking lot was full. No one lived in the apartments anyway since they were closed down so no one cared really. I set up my phone to film all of it, because it was a MOMENTOUS OCCASION!! It was our first coke-Mentos rocket as friends, the first as college boys, and surprisingly, Bruces first coke-Mentos rocket EVER**

 

_(5:20 AM): Really?_

_(5:21 AM): Not even when he was a kid?_

**(5:23 AM): I know, I was just as shocked as you**

**(5:27 AM): So we set everything up and I was holding the bottle and Bruce had the honor of pouring in the Mentos since it was his first time. So he pours them in and I shake the bottle a little just to get that extra WOOOSH, y’know?**

_(5:28 AM): Of course_

 

**(5:33 AM): So I put the bottle down and we watch it go! And it’s doing amazing, there’s soda foam everywhere, we’re covered in the stuff, the bottle’s going all over the place.**

**(5:35 AM): Then boom. It happens.**

 

_(5:38 AM): What? What happened???_

 

**(5:40 AM): Principal Furys car.**

**(5:41 AM): Rear windshield.**

**(5:42 AM): Smackdab in the middle.**

**(5:43 AM): Big ass crack covering the whole thing.**

**(5:45 AM): I saw him driving around with it all messed up for the rest of the months before he got it fixed**

 

_(5:51 AM): I laughed for like five minutes straight_

_(5:52 AM): Thanks, Tony. I really needed that._

 

**(5:54 AM): Yeah, you seemed like it.**

 

_(5:57 AM): I gotta go_

_(5:58 AM): Thanks again._

 

**(6:01 AM): No problem.**


	20. Tuesday

**(8:01 PM): Four days left!!**

 

*

_(10:21 PM): I am dying_

 

**(10:24 PM): Still worried?**

_(10:27 PM): NO NOT AT ALL WHAT GAVE YOU THAT CRAZY IDEA?_

 

**(10:29 PM): Alright, Captain, don’t get your tights in a twist. It’s okay to be nervous.**

_(10:32 PM): I knoooooow, but I can’t stop it!_

_(10:33 PM): I’m literally shaking_

_(10:35 PM): In four days, I might ruin my career before its even started_

 

**(10:38 PM): Yes, you could.**

**(10:39 PM): BUT YOU** **’** **RE NOT GONNA**

**(10:40 PM): You know why?**

_(10:43 PM): No?_

**(10:46 PM): Because you’re fucking amazing, Steve.**

**(10:48 PM): I’ve seen you dance. You’re gonna blow their minds, I promise you.**

 

(10:51 PM): You promise?

 

**(10:54 PM): Pinky swear.**

_(10:57 PM): Okay._

_(10:58 PM): I should get some sleep._

_(10:59 PM): Thanks, Tony. I’ll hold you to that promise._

 

**(11:02 PM): I know you will.**


	21. Wednesday

**(7:53 AM): Three days left!!**

 

*

_(9:28 PM): I’m gonna beat you up when I meet you_

 

**(9:34 PM): Oh, I look forward to it**

_(9:36 PM): Oh, really?_

 

**(9:40 PM): Hell yeah! Sexy guy like you? Who wouldn’t pay to get their face bashed in by you?**

_(9:45 PM): You’re a fucking weirdo, you know that, right?_

**(9:48 PM): So I’ve been told and I take it as a compliment every single time**

_(9:51 PM): Honestly, I’m not surprised by any part of that statement._

 

**(9:53 PM): I’m not surprised you aren’t surprised.**

 

_(9:57 PM): And on that slightly confusing note, I’m off to bed_

 

**(9:59 PM): Sweet dreams, Captain!**

_(10:03 PM): You have the bridge, Commander_

 

**(10:08 PM): Is that a Star Trek reference?**

 

_(10:11 PM): So what if it is?_

 

**(10:15 PM): Well, for one, you just became a bajillion times more attractive.**

**(10:16 PM): Warms my nerdy little heart <3**

 

_(10:19 PM): Anyway, still going to bed!_

 

**(10:22 PM): Fine!**

**(10:23 PM): I’ll hold down the fort at the bridge until you get back, Captain.**

 

_(10:26 PM): Don’t mess with the chair._

 

**(10:29 PM): Wouldn’t dream of it, Captain.**


	22. Thursday

 

**(7:55 PM): IT’S TOMORROW!!!**

 

_(7:58 PM): I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU_

**(8:01 PM): ME? YOUR BIGGEST FAN? HOW COULD YOU?**

 

_(8:04 PM): Easily, and without breaking a sweat._

 

**(8:07 PM): Oh, yeah, keep going. All the details..**

_(8:12 PM): You’re disgusting._

 

**(8:16 PM): That’s just how I roll, y’know?**

 

_(8:19 PM): And my friends wonder why I don’t wanna tell them who I’m texting all the time…_

 

**(8:25 PM): Whatever, they wouldn’t be able to handle all my awesomeness.**

**(8:26 PM): Now!**

**(8:28 PM): You, need to get a good dinner in you then go to bed. We need you well-rested for tomorrow.**

 

_(8:30 PM): Thanks for worrying about me, Tony_

 

**(8:34 PM): Hey, it’s better that I do it so you can focus on being amazing.**

**(8:37 PM): I’ll be there to watch your back, okay? No matter what happens tomorrow. Even if you blow it, I’ll get you a job at my dads company and you can teach ballet to little kids in your spare time and be an awesome person all your time, and we can hang out and I can be weird and sciency and you can be awesome and dancey and we’ll be awesome and weird!**

 

_(8:39 PM): Pinky swear?_

 

**(8:40 PM): Pinky swear.**


	23. Friday

**(12:01 AM): ITS TODAY!!!!!!!!**

 

*

 

_(10:05 AM): MURDER ME, TONY. I’M BEGGING YOU, JUST DO IT_

**(10:09 AM): I most certainly will not, Captain.**

**(10:10 AM): That’d be treason!**

_(10:14 AM): That’s an order, Commander!_

 

**(10:18 AM): I recognize the Captain has stated an order, but given that it’s a stupid-ass order, I’ve elected to ignore it.**

 

_(10:21 AM): I gotta go! We’re gonna do a walkthrough of the show, make sure everything is as it should be._

 

**(10:23 AM): You’ll do great, Steve.**

 

_(10:25 AM): Awesome and weird, right?_

 

**(10:29 AM): Only if you pinky swear on it.**

 

_(10:32 AM): Pinky swear on it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back again, and my laptop is all fixed!  
> I know, this is a really short chapter and you probably want more, but I promise, you'll get the next part soon enough! I have some editing left to do on it, so who knows? Maybe I'll post it later today!  
> Love ya'll so much! <3


	24. Friday

_Holy fucking God, Jesus, Mary, and John_ , Steve was so fucking nervous!

How was it even possible for one single person to be this fucking nervous? Steve felt like his heart was going to explode out of his chest. Thirty minutes until the curtain went up in the Hamilton Theater, filled to the brim with 240 friends, parents, and talent scouts eagerly waiting for Steve to fuck everything up.

 

_(5:24 PM): Tony, I am really fucking nervous_

 

**(5:28 PM): I know, Steve, but I promise you that everything will be fine**

**(5:29 PM): You’re all gonna be absolutely perfect.**

**(5:30 PM): I pinky swear you’ll be perfect.**

 

_(5:33 PM): Thanks._

_(5:34 PM): Gotta go, our director is confiscating any phone she lays eyes on._

 

**(5:37 PM): You’re perfect, Steve**

 

Steve felt the phone buzz in his hand as he shoved it back into his bag, but the director was right there and Steve wanted to keep his phone out of her clutches. Talking to Tony made him feel better, as always. The nerves were still there, but at least now he felt a little more…in control. Tony was right; they were all going to be great. They were going to make every step perfectly, hit every mark, and bare their souls to the audience. Steve was going to go out there and prove Tony right. He was going to put on the best performance of his life, and prove to Tony how talented he was. Tony had probably told all his friends what an amazing dancer Steve was, and convinced them all to come to the show. It would just be rude for Steve to disappoint them all!

“You ready, Stevie?” Bucky asked as he got up from his seat at make-up.

Steve nodded slowly, careful not to jostle his slicked back hair before the wax and hairspray dried fully. “Yeah. I’m ready.” he said. “You?”

Bucky nodded as well, he too careful with his hair. They both had copious amounts of product in there and more than an hour in make-up, so neither wanted to mess it up so soon before the show. If they did, there would be no time to fix it. If they did, their director would likely strangle them both. If they did, they would be forced to go on stage looking like a goddamn mess, and what talent scout wanted that at their company?

“I got a question, Stevie.” Bucky said as they headed out of the dressing room.

“What’s up?” Steve asked between deep breaths.

They sidled through the bustle of dancers and stagehands until they stood just off stage. They had to be ready to get to their marks at a moments notice. If they missed that first cue, it would throw off the whole performance!

“Who is it you been textin’?”

Steve’s heart stuttered. Everyone except Bucky had asked before, but Steve had been waiting for it. Bucky probably thought Steve would say in his own time, but maybe he was getting impatient, sick of waiting. Steve understood that. He had never been this secretive about anything; at least not with Bucky. He had always told Bucky anything and everything, relevant or irrelevant. It was understandable that Bucky would now be both curious and worried about what could possibly have made Steve stop sharing.

“Uh. Just a friend.” Steve said, and he wasn’t exactly lying either.

“Really?” Bucky said, sounding hesitant to believe that. “’Cause all your friends are my friends and nobody knows who it is, so unless someone’s lyin’…”

“A…a new friend.” Steve said, still not really lying. “Kinda. I mean, we’ve…we’ve never met.”

“What?” Bucky said softly. “What d’you mean you’ve never met?”

“Well, he texted me but he had the wrong number and-” Steve explained with a shrug. “-we’ve just been…talking. He goes to Hamilton too.”

Bucky hummed beside him. “Really?” he said again, and Steve could practically _feel_ his friend smirking at him.

“Yes.” Steve said, ignoring said smirk.

“So you don’t know who he is?” Bucky asked curiously. “Like, at all.”

“Bucky, really?” Steve said, gesturing slightly at the stage. “Could we talk about this later?”

The brunette giggled, and it somehow sounded almost menacing. “Oh, we’ll talk out it.” he promised.

_“One minute ‘til curtain!”_ the stage manager called out.

Steve forced himself to breathe deeply and slowly. This was the moment had been working for. His whole life had been leading up to this, it seemed. This show was the first step to his career, to each and every one of his dreams. He had worked so hard for this. He had poured his blood, sweat, and tears into this. He could do this in his sleep. Steve would show himself to the world and he could only hope it received him with a smile. Steve would be the Swan they were all waiting for.

The curtain went up, and the school orchestra started playing.

No backing down now, he supposed.

*

Tony probably wouldn’t admit it to anyone in a million years, not even Steve, but he had watched the Swan Lake on YouTube about a hundred times after Steve had goaded him into it. Each time it had captivated him from the very first moment. When he heard the first notes of the music begin to play, everything else melted away. He wasn’t even sure what it was about the damn thing that got to him, it just did. Now that he sat in the Hamilton Theatre, he felt that same thing, the world melting away and all of his senses focusing on the show, which was about to start.

Around him sat his friends. They, and most of the audience, were chatting quietly. He could…hear them, but _not_ at the same time. It was as if all their voices became a soft humming in the back of his mind. His heart, for some reason, stuttered as the orchestra began to play. The harmonious sounds filled the whole theatre, making Tony’s chest swell with emotion, as the curtain was raised.

Natasha’s red hair glowed like fire under the spotlights, her purple gown shimmering as well. Bucky was more regal than any actual royalty Tony had ever seen (not that he had ever met any in real life), and moved with a sense of grandeur, as well as desperation given the plot, across the stage. Thor was another princely presence there, a giant in comparison to both Natasha and Bucky.

Then Steve stepped onto the stage, moving into the spotlight and presented himself to the world; Tony’s heart stopped in its tracks.

The Swan, made up all in white, was…an apparition, as if come down from Heaven itself. He was ethereal. Tony couldn’t stop staring at him, couldn’t tear his eyes away. There was this incredible passion in his every move. In even the slightest gesture he exuded nothing but devotion to his craft, and it made him seem even more perfect. Tony was amazed. He was in complete and utter awe of the Swan, as he moved and just _existed_ in the same space and time as Tony. God, Tony could hardly breathe. How was this even possible? How could Steve, just by doing what he so obviously adored, make Tony feel these… _things?_ Make actual _tears_ roll down Tonys cheeks?


	25. Friday

Steve was utterly exhausted. He was dripping with sweat and he couldn’t breathe, but he felt amazing. Steve hadn’t spotted a single mistake, or misstep. No one fell, no one dropped anyone, no one was out of sync. The whole show had been utter _perfection._

They filed out onto the stage for the last time, taking each other’s hands and bowing to the audience. Steve had to wonder; where in the audience was Tony? Was he one of the people whistling and cheering? Or was he one of those people who only quietly clapped along? Either would be fine, Steve didn’t care much either way. He just _really_ wanted to know where Tony was. Steve could be looking right at him and not even know it.

It wasn’t until the dressing room door had closed behind the last of the male dancers that Steve could breathe again.

_He had done it. He actually did it. He actually did his absolute best and didn’t fuck it up._

The scouts would have loved him, he hoped. He hoped they were all whispering among themselves and with their bosses, fighting over who would get him. Who would get to display the name _Steve Rogers_ at their next show. God, Steve couldn’t stop shaking he was so excited. The first thought through his head?

_I need to tell Tony!_

He dug his phone out of his bag, and found that Tony had already messaged him.

 

**(8:03 PM): I’m gonna be honest with you, Steve. I cried like a fucking baby, you were all so good!**

**(8:05 PM): You were amazing Steve. Better than I ever could have imagined.**

**(8:09 PM): Every company in the world would be a bunch of idiots if they don’t want you**

**(8:11 PM): I swear, you’ll have them fighting over you**

**(8:12 PM): Like, Fight Club-style fighting over you**

 

_(8:28 PM): You really think so?_

 

 **(8:30 PM):** **YES, STEVE!**

**(8:32 PM): You were mind-blowing. I was holding my breath every time you came on stage, you were beautiful, Steve. Your performance was other worldly!**

**(8:35 PM): Holy shit, Steve, we need to meet up so I can fucking tell you to your face how fucking amazing that was.**

**(8:37 PM): I am literally in awe here, man**

_(8:39 PM): Wow, thank you_

_(8:40 PM): That means a lot coming from you._

_(8:41 PM): I mean, you pinky swore I’d be good and I guess you kept that promise_

**(8:43 PM): You kept it, Steve! You were out there and you were doing it with so much passion and just wow**

**(8:45 PM): I can’t even tell you how amazing that was.**

 

_(8:48 PM): Hey, Tony, can we talk about it tomorrow?_

_(8:50 PM): We’re about to finish up here, then I think I need to pass out for a while, I’m exhausted after_

_(8:51 PM): All this._

_(8:52 PM): I need some food, a shower to scrub out all this make-up, and SLEEP._

 

**(8:57 PM): Yeah, of course!**

**(8:58 PM): You deserve all that! So go and get it all, and text me tomorrow whenever you want**

 

_(9:01 PM): Okay!_

_(9:02 PM): I’ll see you on the other side, Commander._

 

**(9:05 PM): I’ll keep the chair warm for you, Captain.**


	26. Saturday

_(10:08 AM): Good morning_

 

**(10:12 AM): AND HE LIVES!**

**(12:15 AM): How are you? How’re you feeling now after the show?**

 

_(10:19 AM): Not sure._

_(10:20 AM): Anxious, I guess._

 

**(10:24 AM): Aw, why? You did great!**

 

_(10:29 AM): Thanks, Tony. It’s just that we won’t be hearing from the scouts for another few days or so, so I don’t even know if they liked me._

 

**(10:32 AM): Steve, I pinky swear to you that they loved you.**

**(10:33 AM): I sure as hell did!**

**(10:34 AM): You were amazing, Steve.**

**(10:35 AM): Pepper was crying, and Bruce too I think. Hell, I cried!**

 

_(10:38 AM): So Bruce came too? He wasn’t too uncomfortable?_

 

**(10:44 AM): Nah. He was a little skittish at first with so many people and it was dark and stuff, but he told me after the show that he got so wrapped up in the performance that he kinda just forgot all about it**

 

_(10:48 AM): I’m glad he liked it. And that it could get his mind off of his anxieties, at least for a little while._

 

**(10:50 AM): Me too. He deserved to get a break from it.**

**(10:52 AM): Hey, I was wondering, have you done your solo yet?**

 

_(10:56 AM): Yeah, I did it last week. Sorry I didn’t let you know, I was so busy with the show and all that._

 

**(10:59 AM): No problem! How’d it go? What dong did you end up using?**

 

_(11:03 AM): I used that Maroon 5 song, My Heart is Open._

_(11:08 AM): It went great! My instructor couldn’t say much about the grades at first, not until she’d made it official, y’know? But I checked earlier today and I got an A+!_

 

**(11:10 AM): Oh my God, that’s great, Steve!!! I’m so happy for you!**

 

_(11:13 AM): Thanks, Tony!_

_(11:17 AM): And thanks for the song suggestion. I hadn’t even thought about using that song until you mentioned it!_

 

**(11:20 AM): Hey, it’s no problem, man. Happy to help!**

 

_(11:24 AM): You wanna hear my instructor’s motivation for the grade?_

**(11:28 AM): Hell yeah!**

**(11:29 AM): Lay it on me!**

 

_(11:37 AM): ‘With an astoundingly creative solo performance, paired with an excellent choice of music, Steven Rogers showed the progress he has made since his start in this program, and displayed all things a ballet dancer should have: grace, elegance, poise, and most of all, an immeasurable amount of passion.’_

 

**(11:40 AM): Well, this lady’s got a good eye! I saw all of that in the show.**

 

_(11:44 AM): Thanks, Tony. That always means a lot coming from you._

_(11:45 AM): Really, it does._

 

**(11:49 AM): Good, because when it comes to your dancing, I’m always telling the truth**

 

_(11:53 AM): As opposed to lying the rest of the time?_

 

**(11:58 AM): Hey, don’t you twist my words!**

**(11:59 AM): I’m the word-twister!**

**(12:00 AM): I’m the best twister of words!**

 

_(12:04 PM): Yeah, I can see that._

 

**(12:07 PM): Hey, screw you!**

 

_(12:11 PM): Oh, my, I thought you said we were just friends, but if you insist…_

 

**(12:14 PM): Are you going to that big party in the quad on Friday?**

 

_(12:19 PM): Again, cool segue, bro._

_(12:20 PM): But yes, I had planned on it._

_(12:22 PM): I’m not really one for parties and stuff, but Sam’s performing and some of Clint’s art will be on display, so I guess I’m going mostly as moral support._

 

**(12:26 PM): Me and my bunch are going too.**

**(12:27 PM): Last chance to blow off some steam before going full adult, y’know?**

 

_(12:30 PM): Yeah, I get that._

 

**(12:33 PM): Hey, I was wondering, maybe we could meet up at the party?**

**(12:34 PM): I’d really like to meet you for real. Like, face to face.**

 

_(12:38 PM): Sure! Name the time and the place!_

 

**(12:41 PM): Do you know that wonky birch tree in the quad? Down by the path to the library?**

 

_(12:44 PM): The one that’s all bent and twisted?_

 

**(12:49 PM): Yeah, that one!**

**(12:51 PM): That areas probably gonna be pretty mellow, so I think we should be able to find each other there.**

 

_(12:56 PM): You’re gonna have to find me, Tony. I don’t have a clue what you look like._

 

**(12:58 PM): True.**

**(12:59 PM): Well, just be there at seven and I’ll find you.**

_(1:03 PM): Sounds good, Commander._

 

**(1:07 PM): Thank you, Captain.**

**(1:08 PM): If you’ll excuse me, I have a metric fuckton of shit left to pack up, so talk soon?**

_(1:12 PM): Sure thing!_

 

**(1:15 PM): Kirk, out.**

 

_(1:18 PM): Wait, I thought I was Kirk!_

 

**(1:20 PM): FINE!**

**(1:21 PM): Spock, out.**

 

_(1:27 PM): Damn straight you are.._


	27. Sunday

**(5:06 PM): Where’s McCoy when you need him? I think I threw my back out lifting our couch.**

 

_(5:09 PM): Same here._

_(5:13 PM): Thor’s insisting he needs to take his bookcases with him to Iceland, and of course, I, as the dutiful roommate, have to help him get them down to the truck._

 

**(5:17 PM): He’s going to Iceland? Is that where he does his princely thing?**

 

_(5:22 PM): No, Iceland doesn’t have a monarchy._

 

**(5:27 PM): Jeez, well, excuse my lack of knowledge on Nordic monarchies**

**(5:28 PM): So why’s he going there?**

 

_(5:30 PM): It's some super abstract performance art group, and they were looking for new dancers and they practically begged Thor to join._

 

**(5:34 PM): Rightfully so! He was surprisingly graceful for such a big guy.**

 

_(5:39 PM): Yeah, he didn’t do any in the show, but you should see him doing pirouettes. The man’s more graceful than Nat sometimes!_

 

**(5:42 PM): It’s that royal blood, man! It’s gotta be!**

 

_(5:46 PM): I know!_

_(5:49 PM): The man gets a week off from school in October ever year because his dad, the fucking King of wherever the fuck, demands he comes to Nobel prize gala!_

 

**(5:51 PM): DUDE**

**(5:52 PM): He gets to go to the Nobel gala every year?**

**(5:53 PM): Hell, I’m tempted to hook up with him so he’ll bring me**

 

_(5:57 PM): I know, right?_

_(5:59 PM): He invited me to come as his plus one our freshman year, but I thought a kid from Brooklyn doesn’t really fit in with all that royal blood and geniuses._

 

**(6:02 PM): WAIT**

 

_(6:05 PM): What is it?_

 

**(6:10 PM): If Thor goes to Iceland, what happens to Clint? Wasn’t he scared Nat was gonna dump him for Russia, so isn’t he scared Thor’s gonna dump him too?**

 

_(6:14 PM): Heck no, man!_

_(6:16 PM): Thor refused to join unless they also extended an invite to Clint too and Clint’s apparently been a fan so he jumped at the opportunity!_

 

**(6:19 PM): Whew! That’s great! I’m happy for them.**

**(6:20 PM): I mean, they just got together so it’d be a shame if they had to break up now.**

_(6:23 PM): Yeah, it really would._

_(6:26 PM): Nat’s going to Russia. Bucky too probably. They’ve already made him an offer, but he says he’s still thinking about it. Sam has stuff lined up in LA, someone at some indie record studio heard one of the original tracks he put online and they’re giving him a record deal!_

**(6:30 PM): Good for them! And that’s awesome for Sam! That’s so cool!**

**(6:33 PM): Bruce’s gonna work for me part-time while he’s studying for his doctorate. NASA wants Rhodey to come work in their labs, and Peppers doing an internship at some Fortune 500 company in NYC. She’s gonna get a doctorate too, in business management or something. I talked Maria into coming to work for me too, so she’ll be in our marketing department.**

**(6:34 PM): I guess I’ll just be running the company.**

**(6:35 PM): How about you? Heard any offers yet?**

_(6:39 PM): None so far.._

_(6:40 PM): What if no one liked me?_

**(6:45 PM): Then, like I said, I’ll get you a job! I own the damn company, I could make you Chief Ballet Instructor if I so damn well pleased!**

**Hell, I could probably buy a ballet company and make them want you,** Tony typed out.

 

He hesitated, though. He stared at the message for a moment. Tony deleted it and waited for Steve to respond.

_(6:49 PM): Thanks, Tony, but I don’t think an office or whatever needs a Chief Ballet Instructor_

**(6:53 PM): Hey, office workers need exercise! Too much sitting still is bad for you. If anyone needs a Chief Ballet Instructor, it’s my employees.**

_(6:55 PM): Well, maybe you’re right._

_(6:56 PM): You never said what company were talking about. Maybe I know it?_

**(7:00 PM): No, you probably don’t. Its small. Not very known yet.**

Tony felt a little bad about outright lying like that. People tended to treat him like an actual person if they had no idea who he was. Not that he thought Steve’s opinion about him would change based on Tony’s last name, but…Tony didn’t want to take that chance. Not until they met, at least.

_(7:06 PM): Well, then I guess it’s your job to make it known! :)_

_(7:07 PM): With you at the wheel, I’m sure it’ll be a household name in a year!_

**(7:11 PM): Thanks :)**

_(7:15 PM): I gotta go, Thor’s treating me to dinner with that Royal Family cash money because I helped him move his stuff_

 

**(7:18 PM): Nice! Where are you going?**

 

_(7:24 PM): Nowhere special really. He said it’s all up to me, since he’s repaying me soooo…yeah, we’re just going for burgers and to the movies._

 

**(7:26 PM): Sounds nice. Relaxing evening after a day’s labor**

 

_(7:28 PM): Exactly._

_(7:29 PM): He’s yelling at me to get moving, so talk tomorrow?_

 

**(7:35 PM): Sure! Just hit me up whenever**

 

_(7:39 PM): Okay!_

_(7:40 PM): But you get some sleep, okay? You worked hard today too._

 

**(7:44 PM): Pinky swear I’ll go to bed at a reasonable hour.**

 

_(7:48 PM): Good. The bridge is yours, Commander_

 

**(7:50 PM): Aye-aye, Captain!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these nerds and I will fight anyone who talks shit about them (ง'̀-‘́)ง


	28. Monday

_(10:24 PM): Hey! Sorry I didn’t text you earlier! Nat dragged me into helping her move out of her apartment, then Bucky needed my help cleaning his dorm and Clint kinda talked all of us into helping him clean up his space in the art studio._

_(10:25 PM): I need to stop saying yes to that kinda stuff. I always end up helping._

 

**(10:29 PM): I like that about you. You care more about others than about yourself.**

 

_(10:34 PM): I guess it’s a good thing…_

_(10:37 PM): But it’s like, I got my own shit to clean up! I’m moving too! I don’t know to where, but I can’t stay here, but now I’ve got one day less to pack my things and clean my part of our room._

_(10:38 PM): Like, I wanna help my friends, but I gotta handle my own shit too_

 

**(10:41 PM): I know, Steve-O.**

**(10:43 PM): But I’m sure they’ll all help you out in return if you just ask ‘em. Maybe they just don’t wanna intrude and are waiting for you to ask for their help in stead**

 

_(10:45 PM): Yeah, maybe, I guess_

 

**(10:49 PM): Just ask ‘em, okay? And if they say no, we can meet up early and I’ll help you out**

 

_(10:52 PM): Thanks, Tony._

_(10:53 PM): Either way, I need to go to bed! I’m exhausted as hell!_

 

**(10:57 PM): After all that stuff you did today, I think you’ve earned a good night’s sleep, Steve-o**

**(10:59 PM): And just let me know tomorrow if you need a hand with the moving and cleaning and all that, okay? I’ll be there with bells on!**

 

_(11:03 PM): Thanks! I’ll talk to everyone tomorrow and I guess we’ll see what happen_

_(11:04 PM): If you don’t hear from me, I guess I got them on board!_

 

**(11:07 PM): Sounds good. Nighty night, Steve-o!**

 

_(11:09 PM): Good night!_

 


	29. Wednesday

 

_(2:22 AM): Hey_

_(2:23 AM): Are you up?_

 

**(2:27 AM): I’m always up**

**(2:28 AM): Honestly, I get so little sleep I’m surprised I’m still alive**

 

_(2:32 AM): I need to tell you something. It’s really important._

 

**(2:35 AM): Actually, I have something I need to say too.**

 

_(2:37 AM): You go first._

 

**(2:41 AM): No, no, you start.**

 

_(2:45 AM): Tony, I insist._

 

**(2:49 AM): Okay, how about this, we’ll both write out what we wanna say then when the time hits 3 we’ll send at the same time?**

 

_(2:52 AM): Sounds good._

_(3:00 AM): The Paris Opera made me an offer so I’m going to France. They wanted me there as soon as possible, so I’ll be on flight a few hours after the graduation ceremony on Saturday._

 

**(3:00 AM): I think I more-than-friends you. No, actually, I’m 100% sure I more-than-friends you and I was wondering if you’d like to go to dinner with me. Like a date.**

**(3:01 AM): You’re going to Paris.**

**(3:02 AM): Wow. That’s great.**

**(3:03 AM): I’m happy for you, Steve.**

 

_(3:08 AM): Thanks._

_(3:09 AM): Are you okay?_

 

**(3:12 AM): Yeah, I’m fine!**

**(3:14 AM): Don’t worry about me, man. You’ve got all of Paris to think about!**

**(3:15 AM): Seriously, it’s okay.**

 

_(3:19 AM): Okay._

_(3:21 AM): I don’t think we should meet up at the party._

_(3:23 AM): It would just complicate things._

 

**(3:27 AM): Sure, yeah, whatever you want, man.**

**(3:28 AM): Just have fun in Paris, okay?**

 

_(3:33 AM): Pinky swear I will._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because what kinda Stony fic would it be without any angst?


	30. Wednesday

Steve was going to Paris?

Reading it…it felt like Tony had been punched in the gut, and still he couldn’t stop reading it over and over. Steve was going to Paris and he didn’t want to meet. Sure, they could probably stay in contact, _no problem!_ They had been semi-long distance friends for a month already, what would it matter if things just stayed that way? But the cat was out of the bag, so to speak. Tony had manned up and admitted to his feelings and the _having_ of them, _for once_. More-than-friends feelings. And Steve didn’t seem very…receptive of them.

Why should he be? Tony had shot him down once, so maybe Steve moved on? Put all of it behind him. And now he was going to Paris, where he would no doubt be surrounded by hundreds of beautiful, intelligent people every day. People who shared his passion and his dreams. People that Tony could never equal, no matter how hard he tried. They would always understand Steve better, they would always share his ambitions, and there would be no one more right for Steve than any of them.

Tony was happy for him. Really, he was! Steve would…he would get to stand on stage and live his dream. That was the kind of stuff people only ever hoped and wished for, and Steve would actually get to do it.

Still, Tony crawled out of bed. Yes, he had in fact been sleeping, but he had set Steve notification signal to an especially loud one a long time ago. It was loud enough to wake him from the deepest slumber, so Tony would never miss Steve’s messages. He pulled on a t-shirt, a hoodie, some sweats, stepped into his shoes. He left his phone on his nightstand as he headed out.

*

Tony should probably let administration know about the busted lock on the door to the roof. As far as Tony knew, no one else knew about it either, so he had the roof of the dorm building all to himself. It was a prime place for wallowing in his misery or just getting some peace and quiet, whichever he needed. At the moment, Tony was pretty sure he needed both.

He sat down in the middle of the roof, leaning back on the ventilation intake. The soft humming of the vents was a nice background noise. It broke the eerie silence of the empty quad, at least. He could still see the stars. The sun was just under the horizon, which shimmered in red and orange and pink and more colors than Tony could probably name. But still the stars were there, dotting the sky. He had planned on bringing Steve there for their date. It sounded cheesy as hell, but kind of…nice too. Getting some food delivered, then eating on the roof under the stars. Maybe watch the sunrise too, if they had stayed that long. It would have been an amazing date, Tony was certain. He would have made it amazing. Not that he would need to. Just being there with Steve would have been all the amazing he would need.

But no, Steve was going to Paris and Tony was going back to New York to head up the company. Tony was pretty sure he had always known it would end like that. He didn’t want it to, but he couldn’t stand in Steve’s way. Steve had said, right from the start, that he had his eyes set on companies all around the world. Tony couldn’t, and would never, stand in the way of what Steve wanted.

He had just kind of hoped Steve still wanted… _him._ He didn’t, and that was…okay. It was totally okay. It wasn’t like Tony could force Steve to like him, or make him stay. It was okay. Tony was just… _so utterly_ _okay with everything._ Tony would go to New York, Steve would go to Paris, they would stay friends. Steve would be a famous dancer and Tony would be…okay with it all.

_Fuck…_

Who was he kidding?

This wasn’t okay. None of this was okay.

*

Maybe this was wrong of him. Maybe just leaving without meeting Tony would be the biggest mistake of Steve’s life. But not going to Paris would _also_ be the biggest mistake of Steve’s life. Because that was the thing! Steve was completely certain that if he did meet Tony, face to face, he would drop everything and stay right there with Tony.

So leaving without meeting him was for the best, for them both. Steve knew that…if Tony did feel something real and genuine for him, meeting each other just to part ways again so soon would just destroy Tony. Steve didn’t want that. This just seemed more…merciful in a way, he supposed. He just wanted to spare them both any unnecessary pain. Everyone was going their separate ways already; Nat and Bucky were headed to Russia, Clint and Thor to Iceland, Sam was going off to LA. Steve didn’t want Tony to leave him too. Everyone would be so busy, who was to say they would even remember each other’s faces in a year?

He didn’t want to see Tony’s face just to forget it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sad :(


	31. Wednesday

“Hey, Pepper, is Tony with you?” Rhodey asked as soon as the woman picked up the phone.

“No, why?” she asked. “Is everything okay?”

Rhodey sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. “I’m not sure.” he admitted. “I woke up and he wasn’t here. I thought he’d, I don’t know, gone off on one of his adventures, but his phone’s still here. And I’ve checked with everyone, he’s not with any of them. I’m just…worried.”

Pepper hummed on the other end. “I see.” she said. “I’ll be down in five minutes.”

“Yeah.” Rhodey acknowledged curtly before they both hung up.

He stepped over to the door, turning the lock to give Pepper an easy entrance. Rhodey looked around the room again. Everything seemed to be just as it had when he went to bed. Tony’s shoes were gone, so were the sweatpants he had tossed aside next to his bed, but Rhodey saw no other alterations. What was Tony up to? Whatever it was, it wasn’t good. He only left his phone when he wanted to be alone, which happened very rarely. More so in the last month, him keeping his phone firmly in his hand, for some reason. Rhodey had noticed that something had been different with Tony in that time; not necessarily bad different, just… _different_. He hadn’t said anything about it, though. He had thought Tony would talk to him when he was ready.

Rhodey should have known better! In all the time he had known Tony, Tony had never been good at sharing, talking about himself or his feelings. Tony just always…pretended everything was fine. But as soon as things got too bad, Tony withdrew into himself and disappeared for however long he needed to bury the bad. It was the exact same when his parents died. Tony left his phone behind then disappeared and didn’t come back for weeks.

The door opened behind Rhodey. He turned on his heel, hoping to God it was Tony. He was a strange mix of happy and upset when it was Pepper who walked in.

“How long’s he been gone?” she asked before the door had even closed behind her.

“Don’t know. I woke up half an hour ago, he was already gone by then.” Rhodey informed rapidly. “His bed’s cold so he’s been gone a good while.”

Pepper nodded as she listened, she too scanning over the room for any clues. She and Rhodey know Tony better than anyone; they, if anyone, would be the ones to figure this, whatever _this_ was, out and help Tony handle it. They just had to find him before he drank himself to death.

“I got Bruce searching the cafeteria and that coffee shop Tony likes, and Maria is checking the library.” Rhodey said. “Bruce’s girlfriend Betty is going through the quad, and I’ve got Marias girlfriend going door to door here at the dorms.”

“Good.” Pepper said flatly. “Any ideas where he’d go?”

Rhodey shrugged, shaking his head. “None! I mean, other than the usual places?” he said. “No clue.”

“Any clue why he’s gone off this time?” the woman asked.

“No.” Rhodey said. “Everything seemed fine last night. He was on top of the world.”

*

Tony had been staring at the sky for hours. He had watched the sun creep up over the horizon, but if he was asked what color the sky was as the sun rose, he wouldn’t know. His mind had been so occupied that it had simply passed him by without him even noticing.

All Tony could think about Steve. It was weird and ridiculous, because they had only known each other for a month. How could Steve already be so ingrained into Tony’s mind that he took up every thought? Tony had thought a lot about this whole thing, this weird situation they were in. Steve probably thought what Tony felt was just a crush, a silly little crush that would disappear as quickly as it had appeared. Maybe he was right. Maybe it was just a crush. Maybe Tony would get over it as soon as he set foot back in New York City. _Maybe._

Somehow, he doubted it.

Either way, crush or not, Tony had to figure it out. He had to do to something. _He had to!_ He couldn’t just let Steve walk out of his life like that, without at least _trying._ Maybe they were soulmates (despite the fact that Tony was vehemently sceptical of all things of that nature), maybe they weren’t. They would never know if they didn’t try, if they didn’t give it a chance. Maybe it blew up in their faces, maybe they would be together until the end of time or whatever, but _they wouldn’t know!_ Tony would forever wonder _what if?_ if he didn’t do something.

Tony was so in his own head he ran face first into the door of his dorm room.

 _“Fuck!”_ he yowled, but didn’t slow down.

No time for pain! He threw the door open and sprinted into his room, continuing his slight streak of bad luck by running right into Rhodey and Pepper. Thankfully, they were so used to his eccentric behaviour and reflexively sidestepped to avoid any major aches and pains.

“Tony!” Pepper shouted as the man ran over to his desk. “Oh, my God! Where’ve you been?! We’ve been worried sick about you!”

Tony scooped up his laptop and wallet, then turned on his toes and ran back towards the door. He grabbed his phone as he passed his bed.

“No time, talk later, love you!” Tony said quickly, closing the door behind him again.

Pepper and Rhodey could only stare at the door as it slammed shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, babes! Sorry it's been so long! I've been really busy and a lot's been going on here on my end, so I really just haven't had the time or energy to write very much. Also, I'll be starting some part time college courses (and maybe working, too if I find something), this next week so things won't really get any better on the writing front any time soon.  
> Still, I'll keep posting whenever I can, and I hope you like this chapter! <3


	32. Wednesday

Tony felt restless.

He was sitting in the library, staring at his laptop screen. If it was any other day, he would pick up his phone and text Steve, but now…it felt wrong. It felt awkward, and weird. Tony had finally pulled his head out of his ass and realized that what he felt for Steve wasn’t just friend feelings. What he felt for Steve was different. Maybe not flat out _love_ , but something like it. Something that could definitively turn into love if given the chance.

But Steve didn’t want that, and Tony would comply.

If Steve didn’t want to be together, didn’t want to meet, then Tony wouldn’t push. The last thing he wanted was to push Steve, or force him to do anything.

All Tony wanted was the chance to meet Steve. Just meet him, face to face, and talk about things. If they could just do that, they could sort everything out and put it to rest. If they didn’t, Tony would go crazy thinking about it. He would probably end up going so far as flying out to Paris to ambush Steve to get things moving. He couldn’t do that, of course, and he wouldn’t. It was a phenomenally bad idea in several respects. First, it would likely drive Steve even further away, since Tony following him like that was honestly creepy even to Tony’s own ears.

Second, bad press. _Very bad press._ Sure, Tony could fly back and forth from New York to Paris, first class, a hundred times a day for a year and still not come close to spending all his money. _But_ how would even one flight on his _private jet_ look to shareholders, investors, and the board? They would all end up thinking he was wasting their time; time he should be spending on managing Stark Industries. If the board sensed even the slightest hint of doubt or mistrust from investors and shareholders, they would kick Tony out on his ass without a second thought. He couldn’t let that happen. Tony had worked _so hard_ to be good enough to lead SI since the moment he was told his parents were gone. He couldn’t throw that away, even if he had to give up Steve for it.

Tony was being pulled in two different directions. Steve on one side and SI on the other, and he didn’t know which to choose.

*

Steve felt…strange.

It was weird, to be packing up the room he had called home for years now. It looked so empty. They were just gathering up the last of their things, and cleaning the place up for the next inhabitants. The walls where once pictures and posters and shelves of stuff had been crowded together, were empty and back to their original sky blue paint. The floor that had been covered in discarded clothes, school supplies, gym bags, books, and pointe shoes that had been long since outlived was just…empty. Besides the sheets still left on the beds and the multitude of suitcases and bags, the place was back to being what it had been on the day Steve first stepped through the door.

Steve’s head hurt with the jumble of emotions knocking about in there. He was…ecstatic, because _oh my God, he was going to Paris to dance in an actual company, with all these amazing stars he had looked up to for so long._ But there was melancholy as well, because _he was going to Paris._ Steve had never set foot outside the US. He had barely even left the state of New York! He was leaving behind everything he had ever known, for this vast uncertainty; what if he didn’t like Paris? What if he wasn’t good enough for them? What if no one liked him?  What if he never saw his friends again? What if they all split up and forgot about each other? _What if they all forgot about Steve?_ What if Tony forgot about him? _What if_ he _forgot about Tony?_

He hoped neither of the two happened. He hoped that they would continue as they had, despite of this. Despite of how Steve was going halfway around the planet and Tony more-than-friends’d him.

He still more-than-friends’d Tony too.

Steve was being pulled in two different directions. Tony on one side and everything Steve had ever dreamed of on the other, and he didn’t know which to choose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, my honeys! It's been a while, but here's a new chapter! Real life's keepin' me busy here, but things feels like they're slowing down a little, so I think there'll be some more chapters pretty soon.  
> As always, leave me a comment and tell me how bad I'm making you fangirl over these stupid boys.  
> <3


	33. Thursday

Tony threw himself over his bed.

It was one of very few pieces of furniture let in his and Rhodey’s room. The beds, the desks, and a dresser on either side of the room was all that was left. Well, that and a bunch of suitcases. Rhodey was flying down to Florida in two days for NASA, and Tony was going to New York City. They were both dressed in their black gowns, graduation caps and diplomas set aside. All they had left to do was go to that big party tomorrow.

Tony wasn’t sure he wanted to go. If he wasn’t going to meet Steve, why would he go? It would just be the exact same thing as every other college party he had gone to in the last four years. A lot of loud music, bad alcohol, and…yeah, that was about it. Maybe he should go anyway. The music kids would be performing, and there would be some art on display. There’d probably be some food in too. And really, it was a pretty cool send-off too, before he entered the _real world_ so to say.

“Still not goin’ to the party?” Rhodey asked, from where he lay on his own bed.

They were both still in suit and gown, so they looked out of place to say the least.

Tony shrugged. “I’m thinking about it.”

“Really?” Rhodey asked, sounding quite surprised to Tony’s ears. “I thought you were dead set on not going. Didn’t you have some chopper waiting for your call?”

Tony had to sigh.

“Yeah.” he said. “I don’t know.”

“And I don’t get it, man.” Rhodey continued. “You were over the fucking moon about the party just _days_ ago. What happened?”

 _So much,_ Tony thought.

In the span of just minutes, everything had changed. A few sentences had changed everything.

“I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“You sure?”

Rhodey was just too goddamn sweet for his own good.

“I mean, you don’t have to. But you can if you want to.” the man said, gown and suit rustling as he rolled over on his side to look at Tony. “’Cause you’re like a brother to me, man. And I’m here for you if anything’s goin’ on. You know I got your back, right? Whatever it is.”

“It’s…it’s a long story.”

“I’m listening.”

*

 

**(7: 16 PM): Hey**

 

_(7:19 PM): Hey_

_(7:20 PM): It’s been a while_

 

**(7:24 PM): Yeah**

**(7:25 PM): Sorry**

**(7:26 PM): Things have been crazy here, just getting everything in order before leaving**

 

_(7:30 PM): Yeah, I get that. I’ve been crazy busy too_

 

**(7:35 PM): Are you still going to the party tomorrow?**

 

_(7:38 PM): Yeah_

_(7:39 PM): Sam’s on stage, Clint’s got art up_

 

**(7:43 PM): I was wondering, what are their full names?**

**(7:44 PM): So I know what to keep an eye out for**

 

_(7:49 PM): Sam Wilson and Clint Barton_

_(7:50 PM): They’re both great at what they do_

 

**(7:52 PM): Yeah, you’ve talked them up for so long, so I can’t wait to see for myself**

**(7:53 PM): I’m pretty beat, so I’m gonna head to bed early for once**

_(7:59 PM): Yeah, I think I should do the same_

 

**(8:05 PM): Good night, Steve**

 

_(8:11 PM): Good night, Tony_

 

*

Tony stared at the program for tomorrows party.

Okay, there was a _Sam Wilson_ on stage at nine, booked for twenty minutes.

Good. So Tony just had to be at the stage before nine and he should be able to pull this off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting so close to the end, ya'll! My emotions are all over the place about this, but as you can see, we are coming up on some big things.  
> Don't know when the next chapter's gonna be up, but I'd suggest staying relatively close, just to be sure.  
> <3


End file.
